Life as we know it
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T or M
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) This story is dedicated to every family, friends, and loved ones that have been through the good times and the bad times no matter what. Please enjoy the first chapter of Life as we know it; when after a harsh battle into saving New York ended with them being discovered, the turtles are now American Citizens. As a reward for their bravery the city of New York as provided them with a home and jobs. Now that the turtles are ou of hiding other mutants emerge as well and start a new life among humans. Though there are some that don't like the idea of mutants being treated like humans. **

Leonardo woke up snuggled up against his still sleeping girlfriend. He smiled still expecting all of this to be a dream that's too good to be true. That he would wake up in his old room in the lair. It's been three years since that fateful day. The foot came and attacked on the whole city. Their home was destroyed from a bomb uptop caving them in for two days. His brothers and him pulled through with help from their human friends, their sensei, and Leather Head. The police task force showed up and surprisingly accepted their help. After a month of riads, robbings, gunfire, and bloodshed they manage to drive the foot back to Japan.

Pretty much society accepted them into becoming citizens. With some help and some support from April and Casey, allong with their family and friends, they won a three week battle in court. Now a new law passed stating that mutants have all the same rights as humans; meaning that since they have the mental compacity, feelings, and other characteristics that make them human (other then the fact they were once animals) thay deserve the right to be free as one. But there are others that don't take too kindly to mutants. Racest remarks come from many. A group has formed and they call themselves the equalists. Kind of ironic considering this is America 'Land Of The Free'.

Leo pays no mind to the equalists. Instead he just pays attention to his job. He landed one in the S.W.A.T. devision in the NYPD, along with Raphael. The two still wanted to protect their city. Once a worrior always a warrior. They been on the same team for about two years now. As for Michelangelo and Donatello, well Mikey went to cullanary school with the reward funds the city paid them. He is now working in a five star resteruant as head chief. Donnie just grduated from Yale and will be starting his future as a college professor this year at NYU. Master Splinter is still around. He still keeps with his daily activities like he always did, even before their discovery.

They felt more comfortable living together, since it's the only life they know. So, they bought an old apartment building and fixed it up. Each brother has their own floor for some privacy. It's a small building with only six floors in total. Splinter made his home on the third floor. That's where they would have all of their meals at. The sixth floor is just a guest bedroom of sorts. And the basement was turned into their very own dojo. Even if Don and Mike are 'retired' from fighting thugs and gang members, they still keep in shape and meditate at times to escape from work.

Leo nuzzled Tonya's neck and breathed in her scent. They have been going out for half a year now. It felt so long ago when they first met. He remembered glancing up and spotting the black hair bueaty struggleing to carry some boxes into the book store he was in. He, being the gentle-tutle he is, helped her out. After that they just kept bumping into eachother. At the bookstore at first, but soon it would be at restruants, meeting at the park for early runs. He soon came to find out she lived only three blocks away from his place. When they see eachother they would say hi or talk about the weather; but that soon grew into longer discussions and figuring one another out. After a month of getting to know eachother and growing into a strong friendship, Leo asked her out. They've been together ever since and only just started to live together at his place for about a week now. Ofcoarse there's still some problems with Tonya's dad aproving, but her mom and the rest of her family likes him already. And that was enough for Leo, for now at least.

He smirked watching her stir from her sleep. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips to wake her up. She smiled agaiinst his lips,"Good morning to you too."

He chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around her,"How did you sleep?"

"Hmmm..." She tapped a finger on her chin looking deep in though,"Pretty good. How about you Davinci?"

He smiled hearing his nickname that she gave him. He kissed her forhead,"Great as always."

She giggled lightly and slipped her arms in from behind her and clung her hands around his neck. She kissed him full on the mouth and murmurs,"I am hungry."

His hands traveled up her baby blue tanktop resting on her abdamen. He rubbed small circles as he kissed her back,"Mmmm."

She nudged him away playfully,"Thanks sweety, but I don't think loving all over me will fill my poor stomach up."

He sighed and reluctantly let her go,"What can I say you're just too irrisistable."

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Raphael ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael woke up in a familar situation. One he's in almost once a week. Next to a blonde that he picked up at the local bar. He never brings his one night stands, or friends with benefits home. Ever since they were out in the open there have been some times when girls willing to 'try something new' would come up to them and hit on him and his bros. He was the only one that didn't care if all they wanted was to say 'I slept with a mutant'; his brothers wanted something more. Though he loved a good fuck, there was a part of him that still wanted the same thing Leo and Mikey has. Just hasn't found the right girl yet.

He silently got up and left the still sleeping blonde. He glanced over and caught a glimps of her ass and smirked. _Hell, I forgot yer name but damn you were one wild ride._ He pulled on his boxers and shucked on his pants. Once he was zipped up he buckled his belt and snatched up his red shirt. He slipped it on and checked his pockets making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. After he double checked himself he quietly walked out of the nameless girl's life and went back to his.

He took a taxi ride over to his apartment and walked in. He was greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, ham, and biscuts. _Mikey must be up._ He walked over to the elevator and punched in the floor number. It gave a loud moan and screech before lurching to life. Out of all the things they fixed, they keep forgetting the elevator. _Next time I'm takin' da stairs._

~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Michelangelo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey woke up early to fix some breakfast. Master Splinter was already up and was in the living room watching his stories. His girlfriend Lydia was still sleeping. She had a late round that night at the hospital. She worked as a nurse and takes in any hour that she can to be of any help towards her patients.

They met two years ago. Leo managed to break his leg on duty and Mike was the first to arrive at the hospital. And being Mikey he got himself lost and wondered around aimlessly until he spotted a childerens care center. He payed them a visit and started to entertain the kids. Over half an hour passed of him wearing a bedpan on his head and doing headstands while doing his impressions. Then he heard it, the most beautiful laugh he ever heard in his life. He tripped hearing it and turned his head to find a short brunette luaghing her head off by the door. The childeren all joined in with her as Mikey jumped up and placed the bedpan back on the self.

He looked at the short nurse wearing light orange scrubs with colorful balloons decorating them, sporting some white tennashoes. He made a vow to always keep her smiling and laughing at all times. He was head over heels in love with her. And the same for her.

Mikey started humming while he flipped the last of the eggs and scraped them out of the pan and onto a huge platter. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose smelling beer and sex. _Raphie boy's home._ He heard the door open and close and the sound of feet shuffleing in towards the kitchen.

Raph slumped down in a chair," 'Ey Mike."

He went over to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and set it on the table with the rest of the food. He turned back to his cooking before aknowledging his brother,"Hiya Raphie." He watched him rub his face with his hands. He placed his oven mits on and took out a tray full of biscuts. He set them aside to cool. He slowly took his mits off,"Rough night?"

He grunted and reached for an empty glass that was closest to him and poured some juice into it. He yawned and stretched out his muscles,"Eh, nuttin' I couldn't handle."

"Mhmm."

Splinter turned off the t.v and walked over to his place at the table. He smiled,"Good morning my sons."

"Morning." Mikey leaned against the counter.

"Sup."

Tonya and Leo emerged at this time and took their places as well. The two chorused in good mornings. They began to fill up their plates with the many food choices placed in front of them. Lydia zombie walked out of her and Mikey's room and went straight for the coffee maker.

She blew some strands of her long hair out of her face and yawned,"Mornin'."

Everyone was well and accounted for except for,"Where's Donatello?"

Leo smirked at his sensei and replied,"Where else? Other then his lab."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Donatello ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He blindly searched for the off button, but only managed to hit air, and knocking over a few things off his computer desk. Once again he fell asleep trying to finish this thesis he was working on for the past few days. Tomorrow was his first day as a teacher and he's been a nervouse wreck all week.

He grumbled before hitting his target, but without knowing it pressed snooze instead. He buried his head back into his arms and went back to sleep. He yawned catching a whiff of Mikey's cooking. His body protested to get some sleep and he was more then happy to comply to his bodies demands. _A few more minutes wont hurt._ His eyes slowly drooped shut. _Better yet...a...few hours._ In no time he was out again.

**(A.N) Ok in case I have readers that read my other story 'It's a funny story', I will be posting the next chapters up either this weekend for sure! Also please tell me what you think of my second story! Please review! (I don't own any TMNT characters I only own my OCs) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, just relax." Mikey and Tonya watched as Donnie retied his tie for the fifth time. He was a nervouse wreck. Even after the free day he got sleeping the whole day yesterday, he still freaked out. This morning they found him rambleing to himself, reheasing his lesson for today.

Tonya shooked her head,"Mikey's right Don. You need too calm yourself." She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly,"You're gonna do great."

He sighed,"I just don't want to mess this up." He shrugged off her hand and walked over to the coffee table. He grabbed a small stack of folders and put then away in his brown messanger bag. He snatched up a large text book,"Ok let's see...I have my lessons, foot notes, index cards, placements." He rubbed his chin,"Hmm...what else?"

"You're red pens?" Donnie and Tonya stared at Mikey in confusion. He grinned,"Every teatcher needs red pens. It's like in the teacher hand manuel."

His geniouse brother groaned,"Damn it! I forgot my keys!" He ran straight back into his room.

When he was out of sight Tonya hit Mikey on the back of the head,"Pens, really?"

He pouted rubbing the new sore spot,"Well, duh! I mean what if there was a creepy guy there? And trust me there's always a creepy guy!"

She raised a neatly plucked eyebrow,"Creepy guy?"

"Yeah, the way you can tell him apart from the 'norm crowd' is by his pocket full of pens that he keeps on hand in case he has to write something down, square framed glasses that always hide his eyes, and looks all neat and tidy with his black tie."

She blinked,"Soooo he would want to have pens to give to the creepy guy?"

"Actually more like a common thing to spark a conversation. If you want to give a creepy guy anything it would have to be candy."

"Why candy?"

"Becouse, when the dude finially snaps! And starts to shoot the whole place up; when he comes to you he would just thank you for the candy and move on."

She giggled,"I doubt that would happen."

Mikey shrugged,"Hey don't say I didn't warn you."

Don walked back out of his room. He had his satchel on across his body and had on a nicely pressed white shirt witha purple sweater vest on over it. To tie it well together he wore khaki pants and shiney black shoes.

They frowned. She asked,"Uh...did you just change outfits?" Originally he had on black pants with a white shirt and purple tie.

He seemed to looked paniced,"Yes, why? I knew it! I should have went with the formal approach!" He was about to head back towards his room.

"Oh, no you don't." She grabbed him by the shirt collar. She smirked,"Stop stressing out. You look great. Aaaaand you'll do fine."

He smiled a little,"Mybe you're right." He glanced down at his watch and sighed,"Time for me to head out." He started heading towards the door. He opened it and turned around waving,"Wish me luck!" He closed the door and went out on the sidewalk to hail a cab.

On the ride over to the university he ran his lesson through his head over and over again. _Ok so today is the review of Einstien's equation E=MC2... _After another fifteen minutes the cab lurched to a stop. Donatello tooked a deep breathe in and slowly let it out. He paid the driver and opened the door. He walked out into the bright, warm sun.

The campus was crawling with hundreds, no thousands of students heading to their first class. Summer's over and school is now in session. Within the crowds he spotted a few mutants. One of what looked like a cat, dressed up in a track uniform, another of a lizard man carrying a load of text books. The campus was one of few that accept mutants with open arms. Some even offer scholarships for just being a mutant. He wandered around the school grounds, only stopping at the foot of large marble stairs leading up to two huge, open, wooden doors.

His heart rate spiked up a little._ This is it Donnie. The moment you've dreamed of ever since you were fourteen._ His body tingled all over with excitment. As soon as he walked through the thresh hold all of his nerves vanished. The lobby was huge. In the middle of it was a wide half circle desk. The ends ended at the railing of two granet stair cases. He cofidently ascended them and walked through the many twist and turns the building held.

He turned left and started to count down the rooms. _B14, B15, B16, Ah! B18! _He smiled opening the door to his class room. His eyes twinkled with intrest. The room was designed to seat roughly around eighty people, small compared to the other rooms. He walked down the narrow cat walk and went over to his desk. He placed his bag on the back of his chair. He proudly looked around the long table that made up the miniture lab. _All of this is now mine._

Don set everything up and started writing on the black board. He wrote down his name as 'Mr. Hamotto'. Out beside it he scribbled down some equations and some basic instructions on how his class works. It didn't take long until students started to fill in the empty room. After the first twenty entered, the bell sounded. More students poured into his classroom and took a seat.

Once the finial bell tolled he cleared his throat. The classroom was now silent. All eyes where on him. _Now's not the time to choke. Just stay calm. _He took a deep breathe in,"Welcome to Chemistry. Today we will be reviewing on what you already know." He gestured towards some papers he placed on their desks,"If you would please take a look at the paper laid out in front of you." There was a brief soft russeling of papers,"This is a onehundered question test. You have exactly one hour to finish it, completed or not." He walked over to his seat and turned on the timer,'Begin."

~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 Lunchtime 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael walked into the resteruant with Leo for their routine lunch. Some members on their team introduced them to this place a few months back. One taste and they were now frequent costumers. The restruant's name is Los Baja, a greta mexican bar and grill place.

"And here are my two Favorite customers. Entra, entra en el. Sentese y disfrute de su relleno." A hispanic girl with long, black, curly hair walked over and gestured them to an empty table. She had on a red blouse that showed off her shoulders and a ,ankle length, black skirt with red stitching of flowers down at the hem; to pull it all together she worn black ballet flats.

Raph smirked," 'Ey Gabby."

Leo smiled as he and his brother took their seats near a window,"How's your father Gabriela?"

She smiled sadly,"Dios tenga en su gloria...He has his good days and his bad days." She sighed,"Today he called me Maria, my mother that's been dead for thirteen years now." Her father is suffering from Altimers. It started out slow, but recently it has speed up and gotten worse. This left her initially in charge of the whole restruant.

"I'm so sorry Gabriela."

"I hope dat yer dad pulls through dis. I mean he's a tough guy, a fighter."

She giggled,"Si, indeed he is amigo." She perked up a little and was smiling again,"Now, are we getting the usual today?"

"Yeah, dat uh...carnage thing."

She rolled her eyes,"Ya mean the Carne de lujo."

He chuckled,"Whateva'."

Leo chuckled," The usual's fine for me."

She gave a short nod and turned to leave. She paused and looked over her shoulder,"And for drinks?"

"Water for me please." Raph was zoned out. Leo frowned and coughed to get his attention.

He mentally shook himself,"Oh, and a cola fer me." She went on towards her objective. Raph leaned back against his seat and casually draped his arm on the back of his chair. He watched as she walked off. He felt a lazy smile spread across his face. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way she moved. The way her hips sway in a rythmical motion or how her posture sends an air of confidence.

"Raph are you even listening to me?"

He blinked and turned his attention back to his older brother,"I'm sorry, what were ya sayin'?"

He sighed,"I _was_ talking about Donnie and how he was handleing his first day at NYU."

He shrugged,"Eh, brianiac will do jus' fine. He worries too much."

Gabriela came back with two drinks and set one in front of them. When she leaned in Raph caught a whiff of her perfume. _Smells so damn good. _

"You're food will be out pronto." She pulled up a seat and scooted it over to their table and made herself comfortable. She smirked,"In the mean time I'll just relax."

Leo and Raph looked at her questioningly,"Aren't you suppose to be working?"

She shrugged a shoulder,"It's my break time. Raul will cover for me." She chuckled,"Ser el jefe tenie sus ventajus, no?"

"Uh, in english please?"

Leo rolled his eyes,"She said, being the boss has its perks."

She smiled,"Excelente. I'm impressed Leonardo."

He shrugged,"When I was younger I went away for training in Central America. I picked up a little on the language."

Gabriela nodded and leaned back in her seat,"Hate to change the subject, but how are your hermanos?"

"Mikes fine. His cooking got some great reviews last week. Donnie...well..he's been-"

"Has de jitters ova' his first class today. Leo doubts he's fine. _I_ 'tink tech boy is fine and was bein' a drama turtle."

She laughed,"I hope that one day you bring them by here. Hell, I'll even cook a whole feast in your familia's honour myself."

Raph grinned,"Ya tellin' me dat _you_ know how ta cook?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned,"I was speaking english wasn't I?" She looked exasperated at him,"Usted piensa que el sabria que, dado que mi papa dueno de este lugar..."

Leo chuckled shaking his head,"Que ha estado demasiado ocupado admirando que de lejos."

She blushed and muttered,"Parar con esas tonterias."

Raph glared at them,"Uh...Harblar en lngles por favor." Leo bursted out laughing. Gabriela's face turned redder and Raph was still confused. He looked over towards the girl,"What was so fun-" He stopped midsentence and stared at her,"Are you ok? Yer lookin' kinda' red..." Leo was trying to contain his laughter with no previel.

She looked away from him,"I'm fine! Really, el problema." He didn't seemed convinced. He was about to press on when their food arrived.

Just in time. Raul came by carrying a huge try with two plates full of food overflowing with steam. He set the plates in front of the owners and set aside a smaller plate with some tortia's on them. While the two males ate, Gabriela tried to compose herself. She was hating the fact that Leo was teasing her. The whole subject on that matter was extremely sensitive; for once she's glad she knows a second language. For the longest of time she had been gwaking at his brother. True he was a mutant but she couldn't help but notice his muscles, his careing side that he tries to hide with his big and bad routine. But what really made her fall for him were his eyes; she loved their intensity and golden amber color. She could get lost in them in an instent.

But she lacked the cofidence about her looks. From what she heared from his brother, he goes for the tall, blonde, and boobs. Gabriela was raven black haired, average hieght (but still a good head shorter then they where), and barley noticable breasts. The only beauty she had was her mother's emerald eyes; true people who knew her told her she looked like her mother, but she never believed them. She could see some simularities, but nothing about her stood out.

"Que necesitan una mano extra aqui!", a voice from the back shouted.

She sighed and began to get up,"Break time over." She excused herself from their lunch.

Before she was out of earshot Raph yelled," 'Ey Gabby 'tink ya can cook us up some fried icecream ta go?" She giggled and answered with a wave of her hand, to let him know she heared him. _Que dios me ayude..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Homework 0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0oo0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie was home by three and ate dinner with Tonya and Lydia. Splinter was invited to play chess with Casey's grandmother and his brothers were all working late. Right in the middle of them eating was when Mikey came home. As soon as he set foot in the aprartment his girlfriend jumped him and dragged him to their bedroom slamming their door shut. That left Tonya and Donatello to clean up, Splinter came in at that time and bid them all good night. She placed the leftovers in containers for Leo and Raph. After that she went off to bed, while Donnie stayed up grading the last of his test papers.

He yawned and stretched out his arms. He glanced over at the clock. To his dismay it was already one-thirty a.m. He set down his pen and began to rub his temple. Today was defiantly a succsess on his part, but very tiring. Tomorrow he has to plan out yet another lesson and repeat this all over agian, minus the testing part. Botton line was he had to come up with a game plan and fast.

He looked up hearing the door open. His two older brothers...well...lately it's been one brother walked in and went straight for the kitchen. He could hear the microwave going, along with the sounds of silverware clanking together. After a few minutes Leo appeared with a container of food that had a fork sticking out of it.

He smiled at his younger brother,"Doing some homework?"

Donnie yawned,"Yeah, you could say that." To his surprise Raph walked in from behind Leo. He raised an eyeridge,"Decide to stay in your actual bed tonght?"

He growled,"Yer lucky I'm tired Donnie!" He cracked his knuckles,"I'm hittin' da sack."

Leo chuckled shaking his head,"So how was your first day?"

He groand,"Tiring, yet I love it." He smiled,"It was really amazing. The students are increadible so far and I've had no complants about my class...well...yet at least."

Leo smiled and took a spot next to him on the couch,"That's good to hear."

His brother practicly sucked away all traces of his food and gulped down a glass of water, before heading to bed. Donnie was still up till about two-fifteen. He filed his papers away and went straight to his room. He tossed his clothes aside, not bothering to put them in the hamper. He yawned and stretched once more before jumping into bed 'naked'. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

**(A.N) Here's the second chapter! I would like to say that for now on it will be tough for me to find time to write my stories. Other then school work I have college leve classes this year and it's going to be hard to find time to write anything so please be patient and I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**Translations for the Spanish. (They are in order so just take a look back at the story if you get confused) **

_**Come in, come in. Sit and eat your fill. **_

_**God bless his soul. **_

_**Si-yes, amigo-friend **_

_**pronto-soon **_

_**hermanos-brothers **_

_**familia-family**_

_**You think he would know that, since my papa's the owner of the place **_

_**He has just been too busy admiring you from afar **_

_**Stop with that nonsense **_

_**Speak english please **_

_**no problem **_

_**We need an extra hand back here **_

_**God help me **_


	3. Chapter 3

(Half a week later)

Donnie walked through the large double doors of the library. He was searching for certian research book to use for tomorrow's class. It was late in the afternoon so the place was almost empty, with the exception of the few late night studiers. He found the Scientific method section and started to browse through the shelves. He stopped in the middle of the ailse of books. His eyes scanned the tall shelves. They consisted of large thick books all the way to thin paper/hard backs. He smiled in success when he spotted the book he was looking for. Apparently someonelse went to grab for the book at the same time. He pulled back the same time as the slender, small hand tentivly snapped away.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying that much attention." Donatello looked at the startled owner of the voice to assure her it was perfectly alright. All of his words seemed to have failed him. His eyes widdend a little, as he got a better look at the girl. She was about 5'2",without the heels, with large crystal blue eyes that were perfectly framed behind thinned rimmed glasses. She was wearing black dress pants with a light gray top with a small flower ruffle on the right side shoulder, a small black sweater that stopped at her elbows and the hem stopped just above her wiastline. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and some strands framed her face, giving her an almost elfish look. Indeed that's what he saw her as, with her pixie face and small body. All in all she was gorgouse.

He cleared his throat regaining his voice."No, it's quite alright...Do you need this book by any chance?"

She smiled shyly at him,"Well not exactly. I'm the librarian here and I was just doing some organizing." She did a quick once over of his appearance,"Are you a new student?"

He chuckled shaking his head,"No. In fact I'm the new professor up in the Chemistry section on the third floor."

She blushed a little,"Oh...I'm so sorry-I never...I mean knew the new professor was a mutant ,but I never..." Her breath seemed to have hitched a little,"Oh geeze I am so sorry I didn't mean anything by it.. You just look a little young to be a professor." She just kept rambleing. He chuckled, she looked kind of cute all flustered like that.

He shrugged,"It's perfectly alright. If it makes you feel any better you weren't the first one to bug out."

She looked away mortified,"I didn't bug out...ok...surprised mybe...but now that that's all over with." She held out her hand,"I'm Serena Allen."

He grinned and gladly took her small hand into his big one. Her skin warmed his and sent a small electrical charge surging through his entire body. He mentally shook himself,"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hamato Donatello."

Serena's eyes brightened,"A Japanese name. How...uniqe."

"My father's Japanese. He adopted my brothers and I after we were created."

"Fascinating. Is your father by any chance-"

"A mutant?" She hestitantly nodded. "Yes, though he's a mutated pet rat."

"Oh, must be nice. Having brothers I mean. I always thought it would be great to have some siblings."

He grinned,"Yeah, but at times they're a pain."

she giggled. Serena glanced at the book from before and snatched it up. She smiled at him."Well, Mr. Hamato would you like to check this book out?"

Donnie smiled back,"Yes, I would...Miss Allen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Better late then never 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonya laughed as one of her students gave her a picture of a square peaked school house with stick figures of children playing on a two-dimensional playground. She loved being a kindergarden teacher. Being around the kids relaxed her at times. She also kept a little keepsake of drawings her students give her, it made her heart swell with a touching graditude. Above them were the messy written names of all of his class mates, he even made a taller stick figure with Tonya's name right next to it. The little boy, Markus, gave her a big grin showing off his missing tooth.

"Markus this is very good." She ruffled the child's all ready cowlicked hair."You are going to be a better artist then Picasso himself!"

The little boy scrunched up his face,"Miss Trent, who's Peacaseo?"

She knelt down to were she was at his level,"Picasso. He was a very talented artist a really loooong time ago."

Markus's eyes widdend,"Cooool! I wanna be an artist when I'm bigger!" Suddenly the school bell rang and all the kids started to pack their drawings up in their tiny backpacks.

As they started to file out the door she yelled,"Oh and don't forget to show your artwork to your parents!"

She began the long process of cleaning up. She picked up some stray forgotten toys and placed them back in the playbin. Tonya went to her desk and started to sort through some papers. She looked up from her work hearing a soft knock. She smiled. Leaning against the door frame was Leo. He was still wearing his tight fitted shirt that showed off his muscles, and sported a dark brown leather jacket with blue jeans. His shell was hardly noticable with it on. He also had his badge hanging around his neck loosely on a silver chain.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on her stomach,"What brings you here, officer?"

He chuckled and walked over to her desk."Just wanted to visit the most bueatiful girl in the whole wide world."

She giggled,"So you've found some free time eh?"

"Yeah, plus a few hours to enjoy a pleasurable evening with my girl."

She smiled,"Good thing I have a free night then huh, Davinci?"

He smirked,"Yeah good thing."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips."So we'll have some dinner."

"A walk in a park and..." She kissed him back, adding to the list.

He smirked,"Finshing it off with a hot bath."

She riased an eyebrow,"A bath? For one or two?"

He nibbled her earlobe."I was kind of hoping for some companey."

She wrapped her arms around his neck,"Hmm...Sounds nice babe."

Leo smiled and helped her up out of her chair."When will you be done?"

Tonya sighed,"In a few minutes or so." She gave him a peck on the cheek."I can put most of it aside...it's nothing but grading papers that don't have to be turned in until next Tuesday."

He grinned,"Alright sweet heart. I'll stay here and wait until you're done and then we can go head out."

She finished her work and The two lovers went out to eat at Marko's. Before they went though they made a stop at the apartment to clean up a little. Tonya was wearing a blue short dress with a sweet heart neck line and a black ribbon that had a saphire in the middle of the small bow, her hiar was curled and she had on a small black sweater. Leo changed his shirt for a blue polo shirt that showed off his muscilar arms. The restuant was uptown on the busiest intersection in the city, but fortunatly for them at night the traffic cools down. A man in a black suit opened the door for them as they entered the threshold.

"Ah, welcome to Marko's! Please follow me to your table." The waiter showed them to a table for two in the far corner of the restruant. This gave them plenty of privacy and a little bite of peace. There was some classical music playing in the back ground of the soft murmurs of guests and the only soarce of light was from candle light.

Once at the table Leonardo pulled out her chiar for her. As she took her seat he took his from right across from her. The waiter left them their manues and walked away to fullfil is other smiled at her boyfriend,"Think we can get the cook to give us a discount?"

He chuckled,"Mybe if we can get him to make an appearance." The waiter came back. Before he could take their orders Leo asked,"Can we please get the head chief's advice? I would really like to get his opinion on what's good." He silently gave them a bow and left to get the cook.

Tonya laughed,"He's going to kill you for taking him away from his work." He just shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

"Way I'd be damned! I figured it was you Leo!" They glanced over to see Mikey dressed in black pants and matching buttoned up shirt, walking towards their table.

"Hey Mike."

His little brother leaned against their table grinning."So you two love birds wanted to eat some real food tonight."

Tonya smirked and leaned forward on her elbows."Well we rarely get a free night to ourselves."

Mikey chuckled,"Well in that case." He made a gesture and brought a waiter over. He grinned,"Ok the house speacial for two with a chocolate volcano cake for dessert. All with a discount, so that will add up to be a thirty dollar charge plus a tip."

Leo shook his head."I can't get over you knowing how to do math."

He shrugged,"Hey if it's with money I understand perfectly...but actual math now that's a different story all together."

They waved good bye to Mikey. He had to make his visit short considering he was the one who was suppose to be in the kitchen cooking. The house speacial was baked spaghetti with some garlic bread and a side of salads. Soon after the main coarse the waiter brought out a huge slice of chocolate cake, drizzled with melted fudge with some flakes of dark and white chocolate on top.

Tonya giggled as she battled for the first bit with Leo. Their forks clashed together. Leo smirked thinking he had her beat when she managed to regain the upper hand and cuased him to lose grip on his fork. She laughed taking the first piece of cake and sighed in pure content. Leo chuckled and started getting his own piece. Feeling playful, Tonya forked another piece and made an attempt to feed Leo. He raised an eyeridge in confusion at first but soon got the hint. He smirked opening his mouth. After she fed him he fed her. The two fed each other until there was no more cake left.

Tonya sighed patting her full stomach."Now that was a great cake."

Leo smiled."Yeah, it was."

Leonardo paid for the bill and esscorted her out of the restruant and into the city park. Normally he wouldn't go into the park at night, nor would he want his girl to go out there all alone; but tonight he was with her so that lessened the tension. She was leaning up against his arm and had her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders keeping her warm. The park seemed to be quiet tonight-in other words no thugs. With the darkness of the park mixed in with the soft glow of the city lights it gave a since of enchantment. And it was.

Leo was happy to just be walking in a comfortable silence with the one he loved. _Wait a moment...Love?_ Was he in love? He barely let anyone come into his life and manage to break the barrier he made over the years of being in hiding from the foot and other crazy maniacs; that wanted to harm his family. Plus the many times he'd been betrayed. Ofcoarse all of that was before he met her. He glanced down at her. Yes in means they knew they care for each other. They also have a mutual and healthy sex life, along with a steady relationship.

Deep down inside he knew he loved her and that she loved him, but they never actually said it to one another. Instead, they would show it with a gentle touch or a chaste kiss.

He pulled Tonya closer to his plasteron when he felt her shiver. He nervously bit his lip. _Should I? I mean we already live together and share a bed..._ He stopped, glad to find a nearby park bench.

Leo sat them both down on the bench. He wrapped both his arms around her to keep her a little warm. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back a little unsure of what to say.

He drew in a shakey breath and slowly let it out. _Here goes nothing._ He shifted to get a better look at her. He gently grasped her hands and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs."I just relised something."

She smiled up at him and titled her head slightly to the side."And what was that?"

He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. He murmured,"I love you."

Tonya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply."I love you too."

He couldn't stop smiling. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear."Y-you really love me?" he was still unsure. He never loved anyone besides his family before. And here he was officially giving his heart to someone who he loves. There was still a small part of him that always had doubts of them working out. So, what she said next sparked his heart with burning desire right then and there.

She smiled with a little twinkle in her eyes."Yes, I love you Leonardo. I had since the first time I laid eyes on you." He nuzzled her hair, smelling her scent. He loved her smell...jasmine and vaneilla.

He smiled."Love at first sight." He mused.

Tonya giggled. For the first time in her life she was happy. Leo wasn't like her previouse boyfriends. They always told her what to do and what not to wear. They smothered her to the point she couldn't feel free. Leo worried, true, but he let her have her space. They understand each other well enough to just know when one is mad or upset. He was the first guy she could go to and be able to tell him anything next to everything about her and her life. He was her escpae from all the stress, he without even relising it saved her. And she was grateful for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00o Naughty little nurse 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey walked into his level of the apartment. It was an hour after Leo and Tonya left that the restruant closed for the rest of the night. He was back in his casual clothes of a dark orange button up shirt with blue jean pants. He threw his keys on the coffee table. He paused in mid-yawn and noticed something different. _Candles...romantic music...rose petals?_

He followed the trail of rose petals that lead towards the back bed room. The door was closed with a note tapped on it. Mikey read the note and felt a huge grin form on his face.

_Come on inside for your big surprise! ;) _

He opened the door and felt his breath catch in his throat. In front of him on their bed was Lydia. She was dressed in a thigh length nurse dress. The top showed her breasts off, plump and delicouse. She had her hair curled and swept to on side of her shoulders. On her outfit was a little red cross that rested on her right breast and to add to the effect she had on a small nurse hat with a matching red cross on it.

Mikey was almost tempted to check if he was drooling. His eyes roamed down towards her legs. They were bare...and were spread wide open! His eyes widend. She put on a suggestive grin and pushed her upper bady forward, exposing her breasts a little bit more.

She tilted her head to the side smiling."So, you ready for your gift?"

"Yes." His voice was dry and husky. His blue eyes darkend with want. He pounced on her and pushed her back against the bedding. Lydia was giggling like crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Thanks for dropping by 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0ooo0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael was out on duty. He got a call of a domestic disturbance in this apartment in room 3A. He rode the elevator up and headed striaght towards the room. Before he could even grab the door knob, the door swung open with a bang and a man ran out of it towards the other direction. Two things clicked into Raph's mind. One the guy ran out of the room he was suppose to investigate, two he ran out of there with a hand gun.

"We got a Two-Nineteen at apartment three thirtyone on Seventh Street btween secon an' third. Armed suspect is on the run." He cursed underneath his breath and went to catch the suspect.

The guy was running up the stairs towards the roof. He knew if he didn't catch him in time the creep would be long gone. He ran up the four flights of stairs managing to get to the roof in time to see the suspect jump to another building. Raph shook his head smirking._ I love it when dey run. _He ran across the roof top and leapt across the building. The guy was still running and, even though the gap between this next two buildings were huge, he still risked it and jumped across. The guy barely made it across.

Raph glared and went straight for the jump. Unfortunatly he missed calculated the distance and went falling at a direct angle. He braced himself when he came into contact with the glass window.

Glass shattered everywhere. He cringed feeling a sharp shard jab into his arm. He shook off the glass and looked around his surroundings. Standing in front of him was a wide eyed girl wearing a light pink tank and white boy shorts. She slowly moved towards him. He smirked,"Relax lady. I'm NYPD. Iwas chasn' dis suspect an' well..."

The girl raised an eyebrow,"So you're not going to rob me?"

He chuckled,"No I'm not gonna rob ya kid."

She frowned,"I'm not a kid...unless you're older then ya look."

Raph rolled his eyes."Sorry fer da window, but I got a suspect on da run so I have ta go now." As he turned and headed for the window he felt a frim hand grip his good arm. He turned to find the girl grabbing onto him.

"In case you haven't noticed you're bleeding bigin'."

He tried to shrug her off."Yeah, I know. Jus' a scratch nuttin' ta worry 'bout-"

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait until I get you fixed up and a trip to the hospital...so the doctors can do a better job." She dragged him to her couch and went to grab the firstaid kit. Raphael had to admit that this girl was defeniantly his type of hot. She was 5'7" at least, and was a bleach blond with dark brown streaks in her long hair. She had a deep set of blue eyes. He smirked watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked. In the back of his mind an image appeared, a girl with long black hair that looked and felt like silk. He frowned. _She'll never feel da same._

"I called the hospital and the cops so they will be here in a few minuts." She smiled at him. The girl had the firstaid kit in her hand. She sat across from him on the couch. Raph sighed holding out his arm for her. She slowly pulled the shard out."So you have a name?"

He chuckled trying to bare with the pain."Raphael. Hamato Raphael." He looked over towards the girl and smirked seeing her tuck a stray hair behind her ears."What 'bout you? What's yer name?"

She looked up at at him."Amber Peterson." She took out the last piece of glass and dug around for a needle and thread."Hamato's a strange name."

He blinked."Uh...Raphael's my first name. I'm japanese so da last name comes first, doll face."

She glared up at him,"Ha. Yeeeeah don't ever call me doll face." Amber began to close up the cut. Raph had to admit, he loved the feel of her hands against him. A sudden image flashed in his mind of him pounding his body into her over and over again. But as he continued to imagine it the image changed and it turned into the one he really wants. Raph mentally shook himself. _Why does this have ta be so damn complicated? _

He glanced back towards Amber. He felt a small smile tug on his lips. She looked like the tyoe that's looking for a seriouse relationship. She tied a knot to hold the stitching together and bitten of the string too detach it from the cleared his throat,"Uh...'tanks fer da help."

She giggled,"No problem."

Raph gave his choice a second thought, before just going through with it. _Well, I might as well...She sure as some spunk in 'er dat I like. _He grabbed her arm lightly and smirked,"So how about I treat ya fer dinner?" Amber's blue eyes seemed to light up to his surprise.

She smiled at him raising an eyebrow,"Depends. When and where?"

He chuckled letting go of her arm. _Mybe dis could work. _

**(A.N.) Ok I know what some of you are thinking 'WTF WAS THAT ABOUT!?' Have faith in me this auther knows what she's doing (Hopefully) ;P So here starts a love triangle. How will Gabriela react to Raph's little 'friend'? And will a certain turtle fall for a certian book worm? Find out in the next chapter! TMNT is not mine! Only my OC's! **

**P.S. **

** Someone asked how Raph managed to put on clothes. Well this is just a played out theroy I have. Since mutants are now citizens they probably have their own speacial line of clothes. But, for the turtles, if you guys ever watched the blind side and seen Big Mike then you probably get where I'm coming from with this(if not plz watch it the movie is great, and I'm not that big on football), They more then likely shop at Big and Tall or...in Raph's case bigger and taller ;) Oh and in case you guys are wondering the turtle's ages are around in their twenties. Raph and Leo mid-twenties at least. Ok...I hope that answers your question! **

** -Bell :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia made her way towards her asigned patient's room. Today she was prepping a married couple for their first child. What made this case so different from the others is that this would be the first hybrid born from a human and a mutant. Becouse of this the hospital had to keep it on the hush, hush. If word got out that mutants can in fact procreate with humans the equalists would be out for blood. Only three people have been intrusted with this information. Lydia, abviously, Dr. Freeman, and the head director of the hospital .

Lydia opened the door, smiling at the couple. Sitting on the patient bench was a young bruenette, her hands rubbed her swelled belly. Next to her was her husband, a 6'5'', muscular, panther. The panther smiled towards Lydia.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tulley ." She sat down on a small swivel stool and looked over some documents on her clip board. She glanced up at the couple,"So you're seven months along, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." The young woman smiled softly and gengerly clutched her husband's hand. She looked over towards the nurse."Is everything fine with the baby?"

Lydia flipped one more page before answering,"So far everything's normal for seven months." She clicked her pen open and started to scribble down something."Have you been experianceing any mild to sevier cramps?"

"Every now and then...but they subside very quickly."

She nodded."Well, that's normal, but still keep an eye on them just in case." The two future parents gave a worried glance. Lydia chuckled,"I highly doubt anything will go wrong. I'm required to say crap like that, unfortunately." Mr. Tulley placed a comforting hand on his wive's and gave her smile.

"Thank you so mush for doing this for us." The husband's voice was full of gratitude.

Lydia smiled,"It's an honour to be a part of this. Plus it's one of life's greatest moments when a child is born."

She glanced down at her clipboard again. Her smile widdend,"The results from the ultra sound came in today." Mrs. Tulley's eyes sparkled with intrest. She giggled,"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Well, it doesn't matter whaat we're having. Boy or girl, I just want it to be healthy." He looked at his wife,"What do you say dear?"

The young woman kissed her husbands knuckles."It would make decorating the nursery easier. So, yes I would like to know what we're having."

Lydia nodded. She took out four pictures that were papercliped together."I am proud to say that you are going to be having a boy!"

Mr. Tulley smiled and his wife couldn't get the pictures fast enough. A few tears of joy slide down her face."He's so beautiful. I can't wait till he's here, I just want to look at him!"

She glanced towards the clock on the wall,"Well Dr. Freeman should be here soon. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The couple waved and said their thanks, as she walked out the door.

She walked over to the information desk. There she meet the doctor himself. She smiled at the short guarilla. He had on his white coat and white pants. Freeman gave her a smile.

"So are my patients ready for me?" Lydia nodded and passed on her clipboard to the doctor.

"Yes, and their very excited about the baby boy."

The doctor smiled up at her."You know you're jelouse."

She blushed and looked away."Well, yes and no." She giggled,"I would love to have my boyfriend's babies. I mean we've been talking about it for months and...We came to the conclusion that we should wait until we are husband and wife."

He raised an eyebrow."So, was that his way of proposing?"

She laughed and shaked her head."God no! But I have a feeling that he's getting closer to asking me."

He looked down at his wrist watch and sighed,"Well duty calls. Oh, and good luck with the boyfriend."

Lydia smiled and went back to snatch up another clipboard for, yet another, patient. Some days she just loved her job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Lunch box o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo leaned up againstthe edge of his brother desk. Raph was finishing up a report on the bank hostage situation they had lastnight. After he's done they plan to head over to see Gabby.

Leo smirked."I wonder what Gabriella has cooked up for us today."

Raph stopped in midtype and glanced up at his brother. He shrugged trying to hide his intrest."Knowin' her it's somthin' dat will have our taste buds singin'."

He chuckled and looked down at the computer screen."Almost done?"

"Yeah, just gotta hit send and..." He waited for it to download. A light BING sounded and he grinned."Done and done. Lets get some food in me before I pass out."

Raphael grabbed his leather jacket and flung it lazily over his shoulder.

Gomez smirked up from his desk as they walked by."Hey Hamato! You going out?"

Raph looked over towards his brother and back to Gomez."Yeah, jus' wanted some good food."

The officer grinned."Well speakin' of food. One _fine_ lady walked in and told me to give this to you." He handed him a large brown paper bag with a white note tapped to it.

Raph read the note and smirked. Gomez raised an eyebrow,"Anyone speacial?"

"Dat's fer me ta know an' fer you ta find out."

Leo stared at his brother."Do you still want to head out or do you want to eat what your secreat admirer delivered?"

As they walked out of the building he placed the bg in the back of the car."Well fer one 'ting there's no secreat. It's from Amber."

He raised an eyeridge, getting into the driver's side."Amber?"

"Yeah, meet her a couple weeks back. We kind of been seein' eachother."

He glanced at his brother,"Is it turning into somthing seriouse?" He turned the ignition and the car roared to life.

Raph shrugged and started messing with the radio dail."Doubt it. I mean don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and defeniatly my type-but..dere's nuttin' dere."

Leo pulled out into the street and started making their way towards the restruant."So do we get to meet her?"

He looked out the window and sighed,"Yeah, probably tamorrow. She's been buggin' me 'bout meetin' you guys."

Leo chuckeled,"Well at least she isn't a hooker." Raph punched his arm."OW! Hey, I'm kidding!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Late nights o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello was working another late night at the university. He didn't feel like taking his work home with him, so here he was finishing up some graded papers and reports. He sighed tossing aside the last file into the bin. He snatched up his satchel and headed out.

Just as he was finishing locking up, he turned and bumped into someone. Books and papers went flying everywhere. He looked down and saw Serena on her elbows wirh her glasses all ascew on her face.

He blushed and started to help her up,"Oh man. I am so sorry."

She giggled,"Oh it's alright." She fixed her galsses again and offered him a shy smile."We really need to stop meeting like this."

Don chuckeled."I'm starting to get used to it."

She hid behind her hair and blushed. She gasped and started to pick up the items she dropped. he frowned aand started to help. There was one last book left to get and they both reached for it at the same time. Donnie looked up and his breathe cuaght in his throat. Her eyes stared into his smiling softly at him.

They both slowly stood up, niether of them removing their hands from the book. They stared at eachother with shy smiles for a few seconds more. Donnie relunctantly let go of the book handing it to her.

She shifted the small pile to her left hip. Serena tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked down."Th-thankyou for your help Mr. Hamato."

"Donnie." She looked up at him in confusion. he grinned,"Call me Donnie or Don. Mr. Hamato is too formal."

"Donnie." She tried it out. Serena smiled. She really liked it, the name suited him."Well thanks again and have a wonderful night Don."

He smiled and gave her a small wave."Same to you Miss Allen."

She giggled."Now that's not fair."

He blinked."What's not fair?"

She blushed, but still worn her smile."If I can call you by your first name-it's only fair if you call me by my own."

Donnie chuckeled."Alright, then." Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed her free hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. He whispered,"Good night Serena."

**(A.N) After a weeks worth of writers block-this is all I could come up with. Sad thing is NOW I have an awsome idea for the next chapter -_- oh how I 'love how my mind works...Well I hope you guys liked it! Hmmm...I wonder how the family will like Amber (who knows mybe they might go out for some mexican ;) ) Wait till next time! -Bell :) **


	5. Chapter 5

A man sitting in a dark room, with the only light produced by the soft glow of a computer screen. The room was deathly quiet- save for the sounds of his typing. His computer gave off a light "BING", alerting him of an e-mail. A dark smile formed on his lips. He opened the e-mail.

_Agent-00-9-01: I managed to gain the creature's trust._

_Dr.X: Excellent work. Does he suspect a thing? _

_Agent-00-9-01: Lol no. This guy thinks with his head, but not so much with his head. If you get my meaning. ;) _

_Dr.X: How pathetic. _

_Agent-00-9-01: When do we make the first move? _

_Dr.X: Soon. Just wait for my signal. _

_Agetnt-00-9-01: the world will be down five mutants in no time. Though, I have to say it's a pity to let this one die with the rest. _

The men...er Dr.X's eyes narrowed. He set his jaw hard and grinded his teeth together.

_Dr.X: Having second thoughts are we? _

_Agent-00-9-01: Hell no! What I meant to say was that for a freak of nature he's good under the covers. _

He chuckeled and rolled his eyes.

_Dr.X: There will be other toys to play with after this one my dear. _

_Agent-00-9-01: Are we going to let their sympathizers live? _

The man glared at the screen. He slowly typed out his reply.

_Dr.X: they chose those freaks over their own kind. Anyone with connections with any of the five will be killed alongside their beloved turtles. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ice creame and Cake and Cake 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey, Tonya and Lydia were in the kitchen preparing for tonights dinner. Since it was the first girl that Raphael ever took a certian interest in showing her to the family, well they were excited. This Amber person must be somthing to be able to get through their playboy brother. Mikey was begining to worry that he would be a player till the end.

"Hey sweetie pie does this look done to you?" Lydia pointed to the pot-roast that was set to boil.

He squeezed through Lydia and Tonya to get a closer look. The meat looked dark brown, coated with seasoned juices that sent a small roll of steam through the air. The potatoes looked done as well as the esperagus that was thrown into the pot as well. He grinned."As done as a roast can get babe."

Tonya was busy with iceing the cake. It was red velvet with white-butter creame frosting. The timer went off and Mike took out the rolls. He glanced over at the clock and gasped.

Tonya and Lydia stared at him questionly."What's wrong?"

"We have five minuts until they get here and Leo still isn't back with the drinks!"

Tonya rolled her eyes,"He's probably standing in the aisle of the market trying to pick out the right type of wine."

Lydia looked skeptical."And it has to be the right type?"

"Yep." She made a loud popping sound on the "p". She shooked her head,"Honestly, I don't know why you sent him after it. I love your brother and all, but I sware he is too much of a perfectionest."

Mike chuckeled and started to dump the rolls into a bowel."Well get used to it. I bet it will take him a whole two years to plan how he's going to pop the question and another three to plan the wedding _and _honeymoon."

Tonya slapped the back of his bald head."Hardy, har, har."

Meanwhile Donatello and Master Splinter were in the living room. He was sitting on the couch while his father was on the reclyner. The tv was turned on showing one of his father's stories. He was barely paying any attention to '_All My Childeren'_.

His mind kept wondering back to a certain librarian. Now that they're on a first name basis, he payed her a visit every once in a while. What made it worth it was the fact she would come by to his neck of the woods and start up a stimulating conversation. Don loved the fact that she was able to keep up with him. Noramlly if he starts a conversation, he would end up changeing the topic of the conversation and somehow manage to get it back to the previouse topic. Serena was defiantly one of a kind...at least to Donatello.

Splinter's tail curled and uncurled. His ears flattend and his whiskers twicthed ever so slightly. "Stacey do not be so foolish as to believe that Mark is Cody!"

Don raised an eyeridge at his master."Master Splinter?"

He blinked,"Oh. Forgive me my son." Donnie could detect some mild blushing hidden uunderneath his father's gray fur. Splinter smiled apologeticly,"You see Cody's evil twin brother Mark switched places. Now Stacey, Cody's fiance is married to Mark." His focus turned back towards the screen. He began to rub his white beard thoughtfully,"Hmmm, and yet Donna knows that Cody is pretending to be Mark and still sleeps with him..."

Don rubed his temples. If it's one thing he didn't understand it was his master's soap operas. The plot was poorly made and it seemed to just go on forever.

He was about to make a comment when the sound of the door opening and closing interupted him. He figured it was Leo- finially coming back from his "mission" that Mikey sent him on.

" 'Ey brainiac you gonna jus' sit there or are ya gonna help me out wit dis?" Donnie looked over towards the hallway to see Raph standing there holding two brown paper bags. Right next to him was a tall blonde with light brown highlights. She was wearing tight jeans (defiantly showed she had some ass), a black shirt that showed off one shoulder and little cleavage (too his surprise), and black pumps.

After his quick observation of his brother's date, he walked over and grabbed one of the bags."So this is Amber I presume."

The girl smiled, her teeth looked whiter with that deep red lipstick painted on her lips."It's nice to meet you. Raphie here as told me alot about you guys."

He smirked and wrapped his free arm around her waist."Amber dis is Donnie and over dere is my father and master, Splinter."

She held her hand out to Donatello and shooked hands. He grinned cheekly at his older brother,"Polite, good looking, and has good grammer? You picked a good one Raph."

He rolled his eyes as his girl friend and brother laughed."I'm going ta put dis up." He pushed past his brother and headed towards the kitchen.

Don motioned towards the living room."If you want you can spend some time out here. It's kind of a mad house in there."

She giggled,"I suppose." She walked over to Master Splinter. Amber inwardly cringed. She hated rats, espeacially big ones. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

She held out her hand to the old rat."It's an honour to meet you ."

Splinter stared blankley at the girl. His nose and whiskers twitched. His ears flicked up and alert. He shooked himself and grasped her hand."I must say my son has fine taste. You are most certainly...beautiful Miss Peters."

"Why thank you."

His grip on her hand tightend a little. He kept eye contact with her. After another moment he released his hold on her."I sense that dinner will be done in a few minuts. Why don't you start making your way there. I know my family will be happy to make your acquaintance."

Amber's eyes flashed a fast emotion that he couldn't quite make out. She still had on her smile and turned away from him.

His eyes narrowed as she made her way towards the others. He gingerly rubbed his beared,"It seems you have a secret Miss Peters. For my son's sake and for our family's I pray I am wrong."

~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Bad News Turtles 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in line for the check out. There was only one person in front of him and it was an elderly woman (who looked older then Splinter). Apparently she was paying forty dollars worth of stuff in change. Her old wrinkly hands shook as she toook out another coin from her small pink purse.

"Now lets see...this would be..ten cents so...that will make fifteen dollars." She placed the dime down on the counter with the rest of the coins. She dug out another one, a quarter.

Leo sighed and looked down at his wrist watch. He groaned. _Twenty minuts late?! Really? _

The old lady froze as she still held the quarter. She frowned and furrowed her penciled in eyebrows."Oh dear...I seemed to have lost count." Leo watched in horror as she recollected her coins and started again."Lets see...five cents..so five." She began to dig out another coin again.

His eye twitched. _Did I upset this woman in a past life or something? What the hell? _Leo figured he might as well put the white wine back on the self and just head to the apartment. He placed the wine back in it's place and started to head out when his phone started to ring.

He paused and flipped it opened."Leonardo. Oh hey chief what's-" He was interupted by his first in command. His body stiffend at what he was hearing. His mind went blank for a split second. The loud shout from his boss brought him back from his daze. His face paled a little as he answered,"Don't worry sir. We'll be there as fast as we can."

He closed his phone and bolted out of the store. The door closed with a loud jingle of bells tied to the door handle. The old lady stopped counting again and looked up at the cashier.

She blinked,"I seemed to have lost count yet again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o At The Apartment 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was seated at the long dining table. Their plates were filled with large helpings of food- all still untouched. Tonya looked around the table anxiously. She, along with everyone else, was getting worried as to where Leo was. They knew he would be late, but never had it accured to them that he would be this late.

Master Splinter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder."I am sure my son has a good reason for being so late." Though his eyes told somthing completely different. He was worried that somthing happened.

Raphael stood up from his seat." Myb' I should call an' check on 'em." As he reached for his cell phone it started to go off. All eyes were on him.

He smirked at the caller I.D,"Speakin' of da devil." He pressed talk." 'Ey fearless what's takin' so long? Whoa, whoa, whoa..slow down Leo. Now What about Leather Head?" His face paled and eyes widdend a fraction. He nearly dropped the phone. He quickly regained his focus,"Yeah, ok. I'll meet ya down there." He hung up on his brother.

Don looked at his brother with worry."Raph...what happend?"

Mike raised an eyeridge,"And what does L.H. have to do with anything?"

The girls looked at the boys in confusion as to who L.H. was. Raph sighed as he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair."Someone reported a shooting that involved a mutant. The Capt. called Leo an' told 'em ta help wit the investigation...When he got there...It was Leather Head."

Donnie paled and his face contorted into pain. Mikey gasped and looked close to tears. Lydia tried to comfort her boyfriend, even though she still wasn't sure who they were talking about- she figured out enough that it was someone dear to them and therefore dear to her as well. Splinter sadly shooked his head.

"We will miss our dear friend greatly."

Raph shoved his cell phone into his pant pocket and looked at his family."I have ta go an' help Leo wit fully identifing da body." He looked over towards Donatello. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shell."If ya want ta be there.. ya can."

His little brother just slowly nodded and got up from his seat. They silently left the party and went to see their old friend.

**(A.N) OK...alot of people probably hate me for killing L.H. :( Trust me on this I thought on this good and hard...and well yeah...*sighs* So I'm sure you guys have figured out who the agent is. (and if not you will in the next chapters with the little 'hints' i drop in there ;P) **

**L.H: I haven't said ONE line and you still killed me off? **

**Me:*sighs* Look you're not really dead...you're just uhh...in the terms of Survivor-"You were voted off the island" **

**L.H:*growls* **

**Me:*gulps* Um...Don! **

**Don: Sorry, but he is my friend and friends look after friends...you're on your own **

**L.H:*snaps jaws and chases me* **

**Me:*runs away screaming* **

**Don:*laughs evily* Mwhahhahahaha. *clears throat* TMNT doesn't belong to Bell...only her OCs! **

**Me:*yelps* It wasn't personal! *runs around Don and dodges L.H.* Please review **

**Don:Oh! Also no authors were hurt during this 'skit' **

**L.H: *growls and nearly catches me* NOT YET! *keeps running after me* **


	6. Chapter 6

Though it was the end of spring, New York had long ways till summer, so the weather was cold. The sky had gray clouds rolling in from the distance. A light, gentle breeze played through the leaves of the many trees surrounding the cemetary. In this graveyard gthered a small group of people- all wearing black suits and dresses. In front laid a coffin. Within this coffin rested their friend...at times even, considered their brother, Leather Head.

Though the service ended hours ago they stayed still to say their finial good byes.

"Leather Head will forever be our friend." Master Splinter stood in front of the small crowed. He was wearing a black Kamono with a red, silk sash tied around his waist. "For one so young to leave this world to the next is unjust. Today is supposed to be a day of comfort...but our friend would want you to know all about his demise."

Tonya clutched Leo's arm and Lydia hugged Mike. Raph placed a comforting hand on Don's shoulder, as tears shone in his brother's eyes that threaten to fall.

"Our ally, friend, and dear brother was murdered. Taken away from us when he has done no wrong. His murderer has yet to be found. Why would anyone take the life of an innocent?" He looked down at the coffin sadly,"This I can not answer. But I can say that our dear Leather Head would not want us to be sad for him." The elderly rat looked up with a soft smile on his lips."For now he is in a world where there is peace and no discreamination. Yes, we will mourn; but afterwards we will have the peace of mind that we will one day be reunited with our dear friend."

Splinter placed a small red rose on the coffin and took his place next to his oldest son.

Donatello slowly approached the coffin. Images of three nights ago flashed through his mind.

_Flash Back: If only _

Donatello and Raphael entered the elevator. He stood in silence as his brother pressed the last button on the panel and the elevator slowly began it's long decent.

Donie stared at his reflection through the chrome walls. The flourecent lights stung his eyes and flickered every few seconds. He had to admit he looked like hell. As the lights for each floor lite up and souded a soft "DING" his heart started to beat faster. _Mybe it's all a mistake. L.H. can't be dead...he just can't. _Even after the mutant rights movement was passed the two stayed in touch. Last he heard from his croc friend was that he was working at a cancer center in Michigan- though his apartment is in Brooklyn.

One more floor was left. Don's heart was now lodged in his throat. He could barely hear what his brother was saying, all he could hear was the sound of his blood rushing. The doors creaked opened. Cold air shot through and pricked his face. Donatello's body was on auto pilot mode.

He felt like he was watching a bad movie that had no ending. The sound of their foot steps echoed through out the dimmed hallway. His brother stopped in front of a frosted-stained glass doors. Don watched his brothers slowly move forming meaningless and soundless words that didn't register to his brain. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder from behind. A famialar voice that belonged to their older brother. _When did Leo get here? Was he here the whole time? _ He didn't have much time to think much on it as the doors opened revealing a blinding white florecent light.

_End Flash back_

Donnie blinked. His hands were touching the cool metal surface of the coffin. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, nor had he any idea how his hands got there. He took in a shakey breath and slowly brought up the red rose he recieved at the beggining of the service. He gently placed his rose next to his master's. _Good bye Leather Head. _

He made his way to stand next to his father. He felt his warm hand touch his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Raphael went next and placed his own rose on the coffin. Mikey and Lydia followed suit. Leo and Tonya placed theirs on the coffin as well. Slowly April and Casey payed their silent respects, to Don's surprise Serena was there and even placed her own rose down, The Professor- who they had met in their teenage years- went next. One by one some familiar and some foriegn faces followed in paying respect to their fallen friend.

Raph's breath caught in his throat as the breeze brought to him a familair, intoxicating, scent. He watched Gabriela walk up and place a red rose onto the, now large, pile. She looked up and caught his gaze.

She walked straight towards him. She stopped just inches in front of him. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Hey."

She gave him a sad, soft smile."Hey. I-I'm sorry for your loss." Her brown eyes softend and filled with sarrrow.

He slowly nodded and shoved his hands into his black pant's pockets. She tentivly bit her lip and placed her small hands on his arm.

"Thanks Gabby." He whispered. She silently nodded and withdrew her hand. Gabriela went to stand a little ways from April and Casey.

After the last person payed their respects April made an anouncement- to the few that stayed."If you want, you are all welcome to come and join us for dinner."

Casey smiled down at his wife and wrrapped a powerful arm around her shoulders. Leo and Tonya each grabbed an arm of Master Splinter's and helped him towards the car. Lydia and Mike followed them- his girl whispering some words of comfort to him. Don some how managed on his own.

Casey glanced over at Raph, but continued to esscort April away from the grave site. Raph was about to leave when he spotted the back of Gabby's black rain coat caught his eye. He did a once over before briskly walking to catch up with the Latino.

"Gabby!" She stopped in mid-step.

"Yes?" She was turned around now, faceing him. Her black hair blew out against the wind. He had forgotten why he even wanted to say, let alone the reason to his abruptness.

So he settled for the first thing that popped into his head."Do ya want ta grab some coffee?"

Gabriela tilted her head to the side."What about your familia?"

He shrugged,"They'll be fine witout me.'Sides afterwards I figured we could make our way there."

She pushed some stray hairs behind her ear."I would like that."

~~~~~~~~~~0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o After goodbye 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey gripped the steering wheel as he pulled out of the cemetary gates. His family was deathly quiet. It was understandable that there was little to be said, yet there was still tones that should have been. He used his perefiel vision to check on his back seat passangers. Master Splinter seemed to be dozing off- anyone would be tired of they had to get up at five in the morning on a weekend and there's the fact he wasn't as young as he used to be. Leo and Lydia were snuggled up against each other and looked drained themselves. Then there was Donnie. He was just staring out the window, watching the city blur on by in shades of gray and white.

Funny how a person's feelings can paint the colors of life. Happiness brings sunshine, Love brings spring, anger washes up storms, and saddness, of coarse, brings rain. How a simple way of thinking always stumps the genius turtle's mind. Donatello never was very good at creative thinking- aside from his inventions and scientific theories.

Mike stopped at a red light. He felt a soft hand on his leg. He looked over at Lydia. She gave him a small smile, whitch he returned.

"You ok?"

He sighed,"Yeah babe. I'm fine- just..." The light changed. He eased up on the breaks while shifting gears. He manuavered the van through the thick traffic.

Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek. Mike glanced over at her. He freed one hand and grabbed one of hers. He linked their fingers together. He slowly brought her hand up and kissed her knuckle.

"Love you."

She blushed,"Love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Something there? 0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's your familia holding up?" Raphael and Gabriela were sitting in a booth at a nearby cafe they found. She was seated in front of him and her hands gripped her coffee mug for warmth.

He sighed."Pretty good wit all things considered." He leaned back against his seat."Don was closer ta him den we were, so I'm sure he's hurtin' pretty bad."

"Lo siento mucho.I can only hope that things will get better for you guys." She took a small sip of her coffee, slightly blowing at it to cool it down before drinking.

"You an' me both." He sighed and crossed his arms.

Gabriela smiled."Ahora, no seas asi."

Raph frowned and scrunched up his eyeridges."Huh?"

She giggled softly and shooked her head."You need to see more of the positve then the negative."

He blinked and smirked."Oh really? How am I 'pose ta do dat when my life is pretty much fucked."

She rolled her eyes. She rested her elbow on the table and leaned her chin ontop of her hand."Si, that is true. You're fucked." She had on a smile that showed she had a secret and was about to tell him."Buuut you have your familia still and you guys are the cuase of a revalutionary turn for humans and mutants alike. You have a chance to start a spark to end the equalists."

Raph chuckeled."Not ta mention the royal treatment we get fer savin' da joint."

She grinned."See, you're already-"

"Lets be honest here Gabby." His expression turned cold."Do ya really think that people would accept da fact dat mutants are here ta stay? Hell I sometimes wonder if my bros an' I _were_ betta' off in hiding."

Her chocolate brown eyes caught his. She whispered."If you were still unknown to the world...the world would be missing out on seeing what I see."

Raph was silent. He didn't know what to say- what else was there to say? He flelt something small and warm grab his hand. He snapped out of his daze and found Gabriela holding his hand up by the wrist.

He raised an eyeridge."What are ya-"

"Shhh." She raised her other hand up and placed it against his. Their eyes were still locked on each other. His mouth went dry and his heart beat quickened it's pace.

Her eyes flicked towards their hands. She looked at his three green stubs in contrast to her hispanic five didgits. His hands were rough with calluses and decprated with small scars. _Medals of a long war...you'll always be a warrior._ The texture of his skin was like leather with an odd smoothness to it.

Raph's hand tingled as her soft skin touched his. It took all he had to repress a shiver. Never had he felt this with any other woman's touch, and it wasn't even sexually. He could faintly hear her heart flutter like a little bird.

Her soft eyes found their way back to his amber ones."You're strong, passionate, brave, and loyal. You even care for others and your familia. If that doesn't make you a man then I don't know what does."

His chest swelled with a mixture of surprise and something else...something he couldn't quite put a name to. She saw him as a man. True, there have been times when women would say he was handsome or attractive...but never in his life had anyone called him a man; setting him on the same level as humans. Not even his current girlfriend has ever made him feel so...humbled. For as long as Raphael had known Gabby he had felt nothing but respect towards her. She may appear delicate and frail, but she's the exact opposite. She has a tough interior and has a spark in her that he loved seeing- the same spark that shown in her eyes right at that moment.

He slowly entwined their fingers together. His voice was barely a whisper."Sometimes that's jus' not enough."

~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o April's apartment 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello was leaning against the windowsil. Rain drops started hitting the glass. It started out slow, but soon worked up into a good drizzle. He turned his attention towards his master. Splinter was seated on the couch and was talking to The Professor. The African American was dressed in his usual outfit- an old brown light jacket, with tan pants, a ratty red scarf, a green sweater, matching fingerless gloves, and a kufi that was green and gold and red stripped. April was talking with some human friends of hers and Casey was with Mikey eating most of the food. Leo and Tonya found three people they knew from college or work and went to engage into some small talk. Lydia was in the kitchen talking with Angel and cooking up some more food that would soon run out again.

"H-hi Donatello." A small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Serena." He looked down at the petite blonde. She was wearing a knee length black dress that covered her shoulders and sleeves that ended at her elbow and black ballet flats.

He gave nod for his approval."You look great."

her cheeks turned a light shade of pink."Thank you." She did a quick once over of him as well (just a simple black suite with a loosend black tie around his neck)."You do too."

Don made a small gesture with his hand."Are you hungry? I'm sure if you head towards the food table now you can have a little of something that Mike or Casey hadn't eaten yet."

"No, I'm fine." Her eyes softened a little."I'm sorry for your lose."

"...Thanks. It really means alot to me- you being here I mean."

She giggled softly."Well it is nice to see each other without bumping into the other." He laughed along with her.

Meanwhile as their conversation grew, Raphael and Gabriela walked in. They managed to beat the rain on the way over. He had his hand on the small of her back and gently lead her towards the living room.

Casey was the first to spot them. He raised an eyebrow towards his friend. _No blonde bimbo? I thought he was dating some Amber chick? _He smirked and walked over.

"Hey Raph. Who's the doll?"

Gabriela frowned and crossed her arms over her chest."Who you calling doll?"

Raph chuckeled."Case dis is Gabby. She's a friend of mine an' fearless. She works at dat restruant I told ya 'bout."

His eyebrows rose."A _friend_ eh?" He looked at the two. _Ok so abviously not a hooker...or a stripper. But there is some spark between them..almost like they..._ Casey's eyes widdend a fraction. He couldn't believe it. His best friend finially found himself a decent girl, but was dating some blonde babe. He was either really blind to see the connection or was doing something stupid.

Casey smiled brightly," 'Ey sorry fer da 'doll' comment." He held out his hand."I'm Casey. Casey Jones."

She smirked and shooked his hand."Gabriela...or Gabby."

He looked over at April and noticed she was finially alone. He grinned."Well nice meetin' ya. I gotta go an' check in on da wife." He left them and went over towards his wife.

Raphael continued to lead her into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch, where his father was seated at. Splinter smiled at his son.

"Raphael, so glad to see that you have returned alright. I was begining to worry." His gaze swept over Gabriela."And I see you brought a friend I presume?"

She smiled at the elderly rat and slightly bowed."It's an honour to meet you sir. You have raised fine sons." She stealed a galnce at his second oldest.

"Thank you. I have tried my best with them...though", He chuckeled,"they still have some growing left to do."

She laughed."Well I'm glad they have a father that's so caring and loving as you are Senor."

His eyes danced with laughter. He looked over at his son and smiled widder."My son should learn that though a lotus flower may emerge from a muddy surface- when it blooms it's petals shining and untained from the mud from whitch it now floats upon." Raph fought back a blush. His eyes softend."So what is this lovely flower's name?"

She blushed."Gabriela, Gabriela Montez."

Splinter nodded in approval."So beautiful...just like the lotus flower."

"Thank you Senor." Raphael coughed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Um..I think Leo wants ta see ya so.."He quickly ushered her away from his father, before he could really embarrass him."Bye Master Splinter." She chuckeled in confusion and waved a small good bye.

Master Spliner chuckeled and watched his sons. Leonardo had Tonya and Michelangelo had Lydia both young ladies found a place in his heart. He smiled over towards Donatello talking to a very attractive woman. Then there was Raphael..."Take care my son. For though you have a rose, beware of their thorns." He felt his lips tug upward."But also know that there's a lotus floating in your pond, hope and pray that the wind doesn't snatch your salvation."

Little did they all know that a storm was coming. Splinter's worse fears would be coming to true.

~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The plot thickens 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, you don't think they would be suspicous about me not going to the funeral do ya?" Amber was on a tossled bed naked, laying on her stomach as she painted her nails. Her long legs dangled a little off the edge of the matress.

The dark figure that was standing in the shadows of the candle lite room chuckeled."Don't worry sweet heart. You have that freak wrapped around your little finger. One little mis-hap wont change a thing." A soft red glow illuminated some of his shadowed features as he flicked his lighter. He brought it closer to his lips lighting his cigarette. He sighed letting out a steady trail of smoke from his lips.

The blonde wrinkled her nose, but kept painting her nails."I thought you quite."

He leaned against the window and leaned his forhead on the cool glass."Helps calm the nerves."

She rolled her eyes. She stopped painting her nails and started to blow on them to help the blood red paint dry. The man had a hidden smirk on his face."I see you're wearing the new polish I got for you."

Amber giggled,"Well you went to so much trouble into killing that croc for this color..."She smiled a dark seductive smile towards her partner. "But I have to say the wait was worth it. Plus his blood seemed to be the right shade of red passion I needed."

He flicked his cigarette into a nearby ash try. The man strode out of the shadows and into the dim lighting. He was very tall and muscular. He had a long scare along the side of his jaw and on his back was a faded tattoo of a red dragon surrounded by Japanese characters. The man had blonde sand-peppered hair that was in a short ponytail. He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Just think that my father used to fight these very same freaks in a different war. One that was unknown to the world."

Amber closed the bottle and placed it on the bed stand."Hunny was always power driven."

He scuffed,"Yes. Even so my father was still merly a puppet on a string for that razor blade tincan. To think I was related to that brainless moron."

She rolled over exposing herself fully towards him. She sat up indian style with her hands between her legs. She smriked,"So after you kill the turtles...what's next?"

The man smiled darkly at her. He walked over to the bed in full strides and roughly pushed her back against the matress. He smirked,"That's if the plan goes accordingly." He crushed his lips against hers. He bit her lip and gently tugged at it. He murmured,"But planning can wait. Right now I want to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow."

**(A.N) Ok so I had time for one story and I decided on this one. So for those following my searies with Ashton and Raphael the next chapter will defiently be up next weekend! (also due to writers block for that certian story...I'm rly sry that I'm making you guys wait some more) Well I guess Splinter really owned this chapter! Oh and a little fair warning next chapters are mostly going to be about Amber and Raphael (So far I'm getting alot of hate for her ;P lol I don't blame you I hate her too) **

**L.H:Ok...I was touched by the ceremony **

**Me:*wheels in on a wheel chair and is bandaged up*So we're cool? **

**L.H:*smirks*Yeah we're cool! **

**Raph:Wait a minute! I just gotta ask. Why do I get a love triangle? **

**Me:Uh...no offense man but...it just worked better that way.**

**L.H:Plus you ARE a playboy**

**Raph:*grins evilly* What can I say if the ladies ask fer it, who am I ta say no? **

**Me:*rolls eyes* Ooook Mr. Mocho are you done?**

**Raph:Yup I'm done! *leaves***

**Me:Ok now to end this...*Waves a casted arm* TMNT is not mine only the plot and OCs! **

**L.H:Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael looked up from his watch and found Amber walking up to him. He made up his mind last night that he was going to break it off with her. So that morning he invited her for some breakfast. He knew things weren't working out between them. Hell, ever since what happened at the cafe with Gabby he began to think about what he actually wanted.

He also realised that he was in love with someone else. It tooked him a long time to finially come to that conclusion. At first he didn't jump on it. He was scared he would mess it up, but every day that passes it slowly knaws away at his heart.

Amber sat down in the chair in front of him. She looked him dead straight in the eyes and smiled."Look this isn't working out."

_Was not expectin' dat._ Ok that just made this easier for him. He cleared his throat,"Yeah. I 'tink it's time we go our seperate ways."

The blonde nodded."Yeah..." She looked away. Amber giggled,"Well at least we agree that this isn't going any where."

He smirked,"Totally."

"Say, how 'bout I buy us a cup a' joe? It's the least I could do." She was already out of her seat before he could protest. He sighed and leaned back against his seat. The cafe was almost empty- save for an old man reading the paper and a waitress outside somking. The cook was in the back and another waitress was behind the counter.

He watched as Amber made small talk with the old lady. She made a small gester towards him and the lady just smiled.

Raph started to thrum his fingers against the bistro table top. In the back of his mind a mental image of Gabriela emerged from the depth. He still felt some wieght that he still had to carry. He knew it wouldn't go away until he asked Gabby to be his girl. He knew if she flat turned him down it would kill him. If he could just have one night with her in his arms, no sex, just sleep he wouldn't want the need to get laid. He yearns for her warmth. He never wanted...no..._needed_ a woman this much before.

After this he planned on heading straight to Gabby's place. He waited way too long for her and now he was given a chance to make her his.

Amber was back and placed the ceramic mug in front of him. Raph thanked her and took a swig. She took her seat in front of him. She smiled at him.

"Well Raphael it was fun while it lasted."

He was about to reply, but felt something built up in the back of his throat. A burning sensation washed over him. His vision started to blur. Raph tried to stand up but only lost his balance and fell to the ground. He could hear his chair clatter onto the tiled floor and a crash from his discarded mug.

He blinked trying to regain some of his vision. He looked up in slight confusion hearing Amber's laugh.

"This was too easy." He felt her heel and the wieght of her on his plasteron.

He managed to cough out,"What da hell did ya put in my drink?"

She nudged him with the tip os her shoes. Her smile looked distorted."It was just a seditive. The drug will wear off after three hours...plenty of time to get you to my brother's place."

She giggled,"Like I said Raphie it wasn't working out. Don't get me wrong you're good under the covers, but lets be honest you're not my type. Oh..and it's pretty obviouse you like that little latino...oh what was her name?" She pretended to be lost in thought,"Ah, yes...Gabriela. It would be a shame if anything happens to her..."

He growled,"If ya even step one yard close ta 'er I'll kill ya!" She just laughed.

Amber felt his hand grab her wrist.

No way was he going without a fight. _How could I be so fuckin' blind?! _He threw her off of him and bolted out the door. Everything was a blur. Colors swirled together and there was a slight ringing in his ears. He growled in frustration as a hundred voices spoke all at once.

Raph had no clue where the hell he was going, but new he had to keep moving. He felt something hit him, causing him to fall out into the middle of fast moving lights. He could hear loud screams and shouts from all directions. His ears started to hurt. He ended up doubling over and holding his hands on his head. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood.

He cringed hearing a loud booming sound come straight at him. Then he felt it. A sharp pain surge through his body. He grasped his arm and could feel something wet and warm covering it. He forced himself to look. His world went instantly red and he fell to the ground. Slowly he faded into darkness with the sound of Amber's laugh playing in the back of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Hospital o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo and Mikey were the first ones to arrive at the hospital. Lydia was there to meet them, still in her orange scrubs.

"How is he?" Leo asked. It had been only half an hour after they got the call about their brother.

Mike wrapped his arms around her waist as she started to reply,"He's unconsense. Lucky for Raph the car only clipped his leg- a minor injury at best." She sighed,"Unfortunately he was shot before that...in the arm. They're just now removing the bullet."

Leo growled,"Whoever did this is going to pay. No one messes with this family and gets away with it."

All three of them went up to the waiting area. As they waited April and Casey showed up with Splinter and Don. A few minutes later and Tonya showed up. She was seated next to Leo and Don. The news on Raphael hadn't changed.

A doctor in a white lab coat walked in not so long after.

He walked over towards the worried pairs of eyes. He offered them a small smile."Raphael is doing fine. For precautions only, we're going to keep him until he's all rested up."

Everyone sighed in relief. Master Splinter asked,"Can we see him?"

"Yes, but he is still unconsense. It will be a few hours until he wakes up and is fully alert. He's in room 24."

"Thank you doctor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile 0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriela was heading towards her car. Since that day was a Thursday she was able to head into work a little later then usual. She stopped in frot of a red 1964 Ford Mustang. Her father and uncles used to own a garage once-upon-a-time. The car was passed down to her at the age of twenty-two. She loved it. The paint job wadn't chipped and the rims had a certain shine when ever the sun's rays hit it a certain way.

She was about to unlock the door when her cell phone started to ring. She dugged it out of her purse. She smiled seeing that it was Raph calling her. Ever since what happend at the cafe she began to wonder if he really did feel the same. It hadn't been her imagination that there was a spark between them. On the walk to his friend's apartment they talked. Mostly about mundane things like the weather(whitch turned on them just as tjey reached the apartment building).

She answered it,"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Gabriela?" An unfamilair voice sounded on the other line. She frowned. The voice was male and sounded gravelly.

Gabby hesitated, but still replied."...Si. And may I ask who is this and why you are using my friend's phone?"

"Your friend as been in an accedent. I'm Officer Kurt Bryan. I work with Hamoto. he asked me ta call ya."

"I-is he alright? What kind of accedent?!" Her face was flushed a little becouse of the cold wind blowing, but more over the fact that she was worried.

"He's in good condition right now. He wanted me ta pick ya up and take ya to the hospital."

She was too scared for Raph to even stop to contemplate as to why her friend was sending someone to get her.

"Where are ya?"

She nervously chewed her bottom lip,"I''m at the corner of Fourth and Sixth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Deception 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He snapped his cell phone close and looked over at the passenger seat. He smirked starting up the van."She fell for it."

Amber giggled,"Well, we didn't plan on this...but I like it."

He chuckeled. The blonde haired man leaned across to plant a kiss on her lips."My little actress. Even if we didn't get the mutant we're about to get the next best thing."

She licked her lips."Mmmm...Can I have some fun with her?"

He shifted gears and steared the vehical out into traffic."No. Not until we have the freak. I want him to watch every thing."

She leaned her head against the window glass."And then we kill them?"

He smiled a wolf like smile,"Yes..a slow painful death."

Amber sighed happily,"A poetic end."

**(A.N) Ok so I was able to get this chapter in...this short...cliff hanger...chapter... **

**Raph:Ok...I'm pissed**

**Me: Why **

**Raph: Gee? Well lets see...I was shot and then ran over by a fucken car! Now how would that make you feel **

**Me:...I still don't see your point **

**Raph:*glares at me* **

**Me:Hey don't hate the player hate the game **

**Raph:*eye rolls* Watevah **

**Mike:You DID have it coming Raphie boy **

**Raph:'Ey it's not my fault dat dis chick is writtin' me as a total dick towards women everywhere! **

**Mike:Whoa...that's deep **

**Me: Oh relax...in the next chapter you will be redeemed...mybe**

**Raph: Mybe? **

**Me:Keep up with that attitude and I'll make sure you are hated by women everywhere! **

**Raph:*glares at* You can't- **

**Mike:*puts duck tape over Raph's mouth* Oh YES she can! **

**Me: Thanks Mike **

**Mike:Yeah, well *tries to hold off an angry Raph* You owe me for this! **

**Me: If you say so. I don't own TMNT only my OCs! Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Raphael was standing in his apartment. He had no clue as to how he got there. He only knows that one second he was being attacked and running away from, now surely his former physco, girlfriend; and was temperairly blinded by a bright white light. Now he was looking at what's left of his home. The whole place was in sambles. The lights were out, so the only light that was available poured through the curtains of the living room. _

_The apartment was deathly quiet and there was a cold presence that sent a shiver down his back. Raph on instinct reached down for his holster for his gun- only to find the hilt of his sais instead. It had seem like an enternity when he last fought with this weapon of choice. An all too famialar thrill and giddiness surged through his body. Even though he was still a warior for a similar cause that his brothers and he fought for most of their young adult lives, being a cop took away the rush of battle and an awareness of the danger that no longer existed. _

_A blood curtleing scream sounded through the apartment. His heart quikend as adrinealine pumped through his veins. Raph's feet carried him to the dark hallway. The door to his bed room was open. A soft candle light glow flickered through the thresh hold. He slowly approached the door. _

_He chocked on the overwhelming scebt of blood and ichor. He cautiosly looked inside, only to regret ever discovering the groteusque scene. _

_Tied to the board of his bed, beaten, bruised, and bleeding from small cuts covering her body, was Gabriella. Bile formed in his throat. He nearly tripped as he ran towards her unmoving body. Raph fell to his knees next to her. With all his might did he try to ignor all the blood staining his floor, walls, and bedding. Even when she was covered in blood and looked close to death she still looked beautiful in his eyes. Though this beauty was deadly and formed a large dark cloud over Raphael. _

_With shakey hands he untied the ropes that bound her wrists together. _

_"Gabriella..." He gently stroked her matted hair. He could barely make out her shallow breathing. Unshed tears burned the back of his throat. Raphael broke down and leaned his forhead against hers. His tears fell down upon her face and slowly mixed with her sweat and blood. _

_"How sweet. Almost reminds me of 'Beauty And The Beast'." _

_He looked up and found Amber leaning against the door frame holding a knife in her hand. She was wearing, blood splattered, black lace underwear with a torn silk wrap that clung against her curves."But then again, 'Sleeping Beauty' does come to mind..." _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" He was on his feet now. Amber twirled her knife and looked bored- as if the whole bloody scene before her was normal. _

_"You know you're the reason that she's in this mess. If she wasn't your whore she would've been saved." She flicked out her tongue and licked it clean of blood...Gabby's blood."I gave her a chance to join our cause, but the bitch was just too damn stubborn." _

_"No you- No...you fucking physco. Dis was all you. Da only thing I'm remotely guilty of doin' was makin' da mistake of turnin' a blind eye on ya." His hand clutched the hilt of his sai. _

_Amber laughed and twirled her knife around."Oh Raphie, you're so mean." _

_Raph blinked. He could've sworn that her eyes had turned a bright yellow and her pupils seemed to have had a slight slit to them like a snakes. _

_She smiled darkly and walked towards them."I thought your daddy taught you better than that. All that crap about honor and loyalty...makes me want to laugh." Amber paused and jumped up onto his dresser. SHe started to check her nails."Well I guess now you don't give a rat's ass about honor...since I killed youe sweet Latino." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Just a dream o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael woke up shouting. Don and Leo tried their best to calm their brother down- but with no preveil. Leo grabbed a hold of hhis wrists while Don restrained his legs.

"Gabby! I gotta find 'er!" He looked wildly aroun his surroundings and rasped,"Gabby, where's Gabby?!"

Leo grubted recieving a punch from his brother.

"Raph you nee to calm down! If you don't you'll go into-"

His heart monitar started going crazy as his pulse shot up. Donnie sucked in his breathe as a team of nurses swormed his brother. They pushed them aside and took their places. A nurse took out a syringe and deposited a drug and pricked his leg. Leo watched his brother's body slowly relax. His heart monitar went back to normal and the team left the room. Raph was soon going under as the drugs took a quik effect on him. As his world faded into darkness he kept whispering Gabriella's name.

Donatello rubbed his temples and sighed,"I'll go and tell the others that he was up...Another episode like that and we might lose him." Leo frowned and looked back inside the room at his, now passed out, brother. he raised an eyeridge,"Leo?"

"Raph was worried about Gabriella." He look at Donnie."You don't think that whoever did this to Raph would go after her...unless-"

"They already have her."

Leonardo's eyes widend."You stay here and keep an eye on Raph. Also tell the others to stay here until I get back."

"But-Wait! Where are you going?"

He didn't turn around- just kept walking."I'm going to check on Gabby and make sure she's alright." Under his breathe he muttered,"I just hope I'm wrong about this...for Raph's sake."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o Kiss the girls o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ya know I gotta' give dis guy some credit. He has fine taste in women."

Gabriella was cuffed to a chair and was gagged with a cloth. She was still in her clothes- which she thanked god for, but abviously wasn't comfortable. Her captors had knocked her out once she was in the car. She felt so stupid for not relising it was all a ploy. Right now she was she was alone with the man, but had no clue where that Amber (bitch) ran off to. She felt a mixture of surprise and pure rage and hatred towards the girl. _Once I get out of this hell hole...I'm going to have a long talk with Raphael._

"So tell me what made you so attracted ta dis freak?" He chuckeled and leaned in closer to be at eye level with her."Amber thinks it's an animal fetish; but..me.. I personally think that people like you need ta be reminded what a _real_ man can make ya feel." She flinched away as he stroked her cheek. He smirked,"Don't worry. I'll wont go too rough on ya...but I can't promise ya dat Amber will."

She shivered- feeling his hot breathe against her skin. Gabby's whimpers came out muffled through her gag. His hand touched her thigh and began to move in slow cirlces. Her whole body stiffened.

The man chuckeled darkly and whispered,"You see Amber has a unique hobby...one that attracted me to her. She loves finding new forms of torture, espeacially on women. The sweet sound of their screams..." His hand moved upward close to her, still covered, lower region. She glared at him.

He smiled a wolf like smile,"Yer warm baby. So soft so..." His tongue flicked out and licked her neck. Gabriella cringed."So tastey. I'm going ta enjoy dis."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o In this pass time... 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And you're positive she said that?" Leo was on his cell phone with Gabriella's brother. He sighed,"Don't worry. If I hear anything you'll be the first to know. Also...I'll do anything in my power to get her back safe and sound."

He snapped his phone closed, ending the call. He was a few blocks away from the restraunt. He already searched there- same result. He frowned and looked down at his wrist watch. _Two hours missing and still no leads. _

Leo walked down the street, stuck in deep thought. There had to be something that he was missing. In his days in working in amber alerts and missing persons he always found a leading suspect...even if he had nothing to go by. So he had some confidence to find her, but he just can't stop that small nagging feeling inside the pit of his stomach that he would be too late. After all he had no clue as to who he was dealing with and what their deal was.

For all he knew they could be doing god knows what to her right now or mybe she was already dead. He shooked his head in frustration._This makes no sense at all who would want to go after Gabby? The only thing that it can be is if Raph's possibility for a crazy...girl..friend..._ He reopened his cell and dailed in the department's number.

"Tylor..Yeah it's me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Better late then not at all o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriella glared up at the man forcing her body down against the floor matteress. He took off his shirt, his pants hung low on his waist. Unfortunately this guy wasn't an ediot- meaning he left her hands cuffed and tied her ankles together with plastic ties. She breathed heavily through her nose, rage filling up in her by the second. _I just need an opening...come on give me one opening._

He bent down on his knees and towered over her. He smirked down at her,"Now I see why he tooked a likeing ta ya. Yer a fighter." He grabbed a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He reached one hand behind his back, keeping a firm hol on her wrists with his other. Her eyes widend when she saw the glint of the switch blade. His eyes darkend and looked empty and black. She couldn't detect any emotion in them; but his facail features were a different story. The sinister look just mirrored his insidious actions that he had in store for her.

Her heart skipped a beat as he brought the blade down. She turned her head away from him with her eyes closed shut- bracing herself for the pain, but none came. She felt a tug on her hands and heard a loud snap. She looked up, surprised that he actually cut off the plastic cuffs that restrained her. Gabby watched in slight confusion and with great alertness as he untied her ankles and took off her gag.

He chuckeled,"I want to hear you scream and see you struggle. Seeing that wild fire in yer eyes gets me goin'. I wanna make ya beg fer mercy while I'm moving inside you." He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her back. She screamed in pain. He laughed as he torn her blouse open, revealing her chest. His free hand roughly touched her breasts through the laced material of her bra. He smiled at her whimpering."I want ya ta look me in the eyes when I come. I want this memory ta be burned inside of yer mind forever."

Gabby growled in fury as his lips trailed down her throat. He gingerly licked her collar bone and nuzzled the top of her exposed mounds with his thumb. She tentivly wiggled her left leg a little. Paused. The man was too busy suckeling on her skin to even notice. She swallowed down her nerves and swiftly moved up and kicked him in the groin.

He doubled over rolled off of her. She tooked the chance and jumped off the bed. Her mind screamed a million things all at once. _Weapon...find a weapon and fight back- No get out of there and find help! _Her blood pounded in her ears. Her heart was racing against her chest. She looked wildly around the small room until she spotted it. Her way out.

There was a fire escape just outside of that window. She ran towards it and struggled to get it open. She cursed under her breathe and tried again. Nothing. Her breathe hitched when she heared the creep coughing, catching his breathe. She kept trying- her arms protesting against the amount of pressure placed upon them.

"Damn it! Come on...open up!" She pushed up harder useing her feet as leverage. There was a loud snap and the window broke free and opened up. "Yes!" Gabby started to crawl through what little opening she had to work with. Her upper body was free. When she pushed outwards to free the rest of her two powerful hands grabbed her hips. She screeched feeling his nails dig into her thighs. her hands braced against the brick wall of the apartment. She used all her strength to pull away from her kidnapper (or possible rapist).

"You fuckin' bitch! I'll teach you!" He tugged harder with a grip like iron. Her muscles screamed in protest when she stretched out fully and started kicking. Thankfully she managed to kick his face and get him dazed.

She tooked her chances and freed herself and practicly flung herself down the fire escape. Her bare feet pounded against the cool metal. Once her feet hit the graveled pavement of the alley way she made a run for the nearest street opening. She almost made it when an encasement of powerful arms grabbed her and pulled her into a darkend corner of the alley. Her scream was muffled by a very large hand.

"Shhh...It's me." Her body relaxed at the recognition. The hand freed her, but was quikly on her again to help steady her.

"Leonardo..." She rasped. Her voice sounded tired and out of breathe.

He sighed in relief,"Thank god you're alright. Raph would've killed me if-"

"How'd you know where to find me?"

He smiled."I decided to do some digging on Amber. Apparently this was her second place..what she called her retreat. Thought I'd give it a try...I'm glad I did."

She anxiously looked around."We should go."

Leo shooked his head,"Not until I call this in Gabby."

"But-"

"It's part of my job." He sighed at the look of her flushed face."But...I can call while we drive to the hospital."

Her head snapped straight up at the word 'hospital'."Raph...is he..."

"Fine. A little in shock...but...he'll live." They both jumped at the loud sound of glass breaking. He grabbed her hand and started to make a run for it."Now lets go before we both end up in the E.R."

**(A.N) And that's that...O_O for now. I have some great news! My internet is back online and I don't have writers block! Honestly I couldn't find a way to end this so I ad-lived a little and took a blind mans faith in this chapter. So for those who are 'unsatsified' with the ending of this chapter** **will just have to wait for the next chapter (I promise I'll make up for it) **

**Mike:I wasn't in this one! **

**Me: Yup! You are so abservent Michelangelo!**

**Mike:*pouts* I want some face time too **

**Me:*eye rolls* You'll live *looks at audience* Please R&R...Oh! TMNT doesn't belong to me...becouse if I did...well there would've been some love interests and a few unicorns here and there...But sadly...I don't ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A.N) Well here is chapter 9! (ch.4 for my other story will be up soon...I have to work out on some certian details) **

Raphael strained to open his eyes. Every attempt he made seemed like peeling back some tape off of his eyelids. He groaned softly as he managed to crack them open. A bright light stung his eyes. The blare was almost too much to bare. He blinked severial times.

He slowly turned his head to the side and noticed the side bars on his bed. _Hospital._ Images of the previous events flashed in his mind. He imeadiatly sat up and soon regreatted it. Nuasea come over him. He winced at the pain in his shoulder.

Taking deep breathes he managed to settle his stomach- but there was still a twinge of pain. _Gabby...gotta' find 'er. _ That's when he felt it. Something warm was pressed against him. He looked down, careful so as not to do it fast and get dizzy again. A wave of relief and confusion washed over him. Sitting next to him, asleep, was Gabriella. Her head was rested on her arm and her hand was on his leg.

She must have fallen asleep while keeping whatch on him. Raph felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards into a small smile. He placed his hand on top of her head and gently stroked her hair. It felt like silk. He always wanted to do this, just to run his fingers through her hair.

He relaxed a bit and leaned back against the bed, still caressing her hair. He let out a contented sigh. _At least she's safe.._ Gabriela stirred and looked up at him. Her eyes widend. She sat up and smiled softly at him. He chuckeled and moved his hand to rest on her cheek.

"Raph, you're up." His heart soared at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah..." He gritted his teeth in pain when he shifted a little. He growled,"But I feel like a truck ran me ova' twenty times."

She shooked her head and giggled,"Still cranky as ever." He rolled his eyes, but still smirked. Her smile faded and her eyes softend up,"You had me scared...for a moment I thought..." Some tears escaped from her and her voice cracked.

"Shh...Shhh." Raph used his thumb to wipe them away." 'Ey it's all ok. An don't go blamin' yerself either- cuase dis is all my fault." He titled her chin up to look her in the eyes,"I shoulda' jus' come right out wit how I..." He sighed and looked away from her.

"H-how you what?"

He took a deep breathe in and gathered his thoughts. He looked into her beautiful eyes and whispered,"Gabby...I-" The door to his hospital room flung open and in rushed in a very disgruntled Mikey. He groaned in anoyance,"Mikey!"

His littled brother smiled broadly and tackled him. Gabby jumped up and out of the way chuckeling. She sighed as her mind wondered back to what Raphael was about to say. For a wild moment she thought he was about to say those magical three words.

"Oh Raphie! We were so worried for you!" His grip tightend around him nearly crushing his bones- if there were any left to break.

"C-can't breathe...Alota' pain...Really hurts...OW!" Raph managed to gasp out. His shoulder was screaming for some relief.

Mike laughed nervously,"Oh..he-he. Riiiiiight." He jumped off of him, elbowing him in the gut."Sorry. I'm just glad to see you awake." Mikey seemed to finailly notice Gabriella. He looked at her and then back at his brother."Did she tell you already?"

Raph raised an eyeridge."Tell me what?" He looked over at her and was surprised to find that her arms were bruised and her forhead was bandaged. _How did I miss dat?_ His jaw was set- already angery at the thought of someone hurting her."How da hell did ya get dose?"

"I was taken by Amber and some guy that was with her." She flinched at his growled reply.

"Did dey...did dey do anything to ya?"

She swallowed hard and quietly answered,"The guy just roughed me up a bit but I managed to get away with only some scrapes and bruises. Nothing major to-"

"Nuttin' major? Pfft, Gabby if dat bastard touched you..." He clenched his fists when she glanced away from him with pain written all over her face. Rage rose up inside him."Did he..did he rape ya?" He whispered.

Her head snapped up. She rapidly shooked her head."No, god no. I didn't give him the chance."

Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck,"She's fine bro...but I should go out and say this- The police didn't catch them. Amber and that blonde dude."

Raph was silent as they began to explain all that happend while he was out. Apparently the description Gabriella gave to the police about the creep that took her barely helped any...not to mention the fact that Amber was also missing. It was as if they vanished off the face of the earth in the few minutes that hung free from when Leo found her.

He managed to calm down a little and push all his anger and frustration to the back of his mind for now. All that mattered at that moment was Gabby being safe and most importantly here with him.

Mikey sighed and crossed his arms over his chest."I'm going to go and call the others and tell them that sleeping beauty is finially up." He smirked and glanced over at Gabby."Guess his princess was the one to kiss him awake." He chuckeled, watching her blush.

Raph rolled his eyes and whacked his brother on the side of the head."Get outta' here before _you_ end up in the bed next ta mine."

His little brother laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Raph sighed and ran his hands over his face exasperated."I sear he gets dumber wit age."

Gabriella giggled as she sat down on his bed. She brought her hands up to rest on his. He griped her hands and smirked. She smiled in return,"I guess I should go and let you rest."

His grip was firm on hers."Stay wit me...fer a bit longer...I jus'-" He sighed and gently tucked her hair behind her ear."Please...stay."

She nodded and brought his hand up to her lips. She murmured,"I'm not going anywhere."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o To see you smile 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey was done talking on the phone with Leo and April when he bumped into Lydia. Things had been a little hectic as of late and she's been working over time- so they barely had a chance to see each other. He smiled down at her.

"Hey babe."

She sighed,"Hey Mikey."

Her boyfriend frowned and touched her cheek."You ok? You seem...kind of grayish."

Lydia put his hand down and pouted a littled."I do not- and no I'm not OK." She crossed her arms over her chest."I keep thinking that some physco might come along and..." She swallowed some unshed tears of stress.

Mikey offered her a small smile and grabbed a hold of her shoulders."L it'll all turn out fine. My bros and I been through worse things and still managed to come back stronger." His hands rubbed small circles aloong her shoulder blades as reassurence.

"I don't want to lose you Michelangelo. I love you too much."

He smirked and leaned his forhead against hers."Well then don't misplace me and we wont have that problem."

She laughed shaking her head at him."What am I going to do with you?"

He kissed her and replied,"Love me, feed me, oh and never leave me."

She kissed him back and giggled,"That's all?"

He paused and pretended to think really hard. He grinned broadly,"Never stop smileing."

Lydia smiled at that and kissed his cheek."Now that I can do."

~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o Too much to handle 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonya nervously chewed the inside of her cheek. She had been thinking for a long time about her life...and safety ever since the Amber insident. When she started dateing Leo she knew there would be hardships to face but, death was not one she thought about. The equalists rage was growing tense now and with people like Amber running around she finailly came to the conclusion that she needed to get away for a while or mybe forver.

She already finished packing her things. Now there was one thing left to do and that was to tell Leo- which she knew wasn't going to be easy. She loved him, but yet her whole heart and mind screamed danger every time she sees him or his family. Tonya hated good-byes and never thought she'd be saying it to him. Fate had a messed up way of screwing with her.

Tonya sighed and reached for a pen and paper. She made up her mind and planned to go through with it. Her heart was hollow and her fingers numb as she wrote down her farewell. _I'm sorry Leo...but...I can't do this. _By the time he came home from work she'll already be on her plane ride back to California to move back in with her family.

**(A.N) So Tonya left Leo and Raph and Gabby still haven't confessed yet. Will things work out well for them or not? Find out in the next chapter! Oh and I would like to say that the next one will be strictly DonxSelena with a small section at the end with Leo. Just to give you guys a hint on what to expect on the near future (i rly needed to give Don some "face time") **


	10. Chapter 10

Raph was admitted from the hospital today. Donnie was waiting outside for him by the van. He smirked at his brother and adjusted his duffel bag, filled with his clothes, on his shoulder.

"You ready to sleep in your own bed again?"

He chuckeled and opened the passanger door."Among other things..." He slide inside as his brother hopped in the drivers seat. He flung his duffel bag in the back. Raph leaned back to get comfortable."So, where's the rest of da welcome party?"

Don smiled,"Oh you know...out and about." He raised an eyeridge but didn't question his brother.

The drive home was silent save for Raph's soft snoring. He went to sleep about thirty minutes ago. It was about an hour drive to the apartment. Don yawned feeling a little tired himself.

He came home late from work. He had some unfinished paper work to take care of- but was well worth it since Serena was there alongside him. His lips twiched upwards at the thought of her. Sure alot has happend but that didn't stop them from forming a stronger bond. He loved the way she smiled and the way her eyes always light up whenever they see each other.

Raphael was up when they arrived at the apartment. They walked up the steps and Donnie opened the door. Raph followed him in only to be welcomed by his family and some friends.

"WELCOME HOME!" They all shouted laughing at his confused look.

He chuckeled shaking his head."A guy jus' can't catch a break." He scanned the faces to see the Jones, Mike, Lydia, Splinter, and...Gabriela. He smirked at her as everyone started making their way to the living room.

He walked over to her side."So..."

She smiled up at him."So." They both laughed softy and stared at each other.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck feeling his nerves kick in."How ya been?"

"Pretty good with all considering." She crossed her arms over her chest,"What about you amigo?"

Raph felt his heart contrast at the word "friend". He pushed the feeling back."Sore and sick an' tired of hospital food."

Gabby chuckled and looked in the direction everyone went."Well that's good to hear considering April and I spent most of this morning cooking."

He smirked."Yeah..."

She smiled,"I uh...should go and help out. I bet your familia wants to see ya." He nodded and watched her disappear into the other room.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face,"What the hell am I doin'.?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Payphone 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo was sitting at a bar on his fifth shot of burben. When he came home to find Tonya gone it torn him up. At first he didn't believe that she would actually leave, but everytime he tried to call she wouldn't pick up. He knew the past few days she was acting strange. When he tried to hold her she would flinch and back away; or when he told her that he loved her and will protect her she'd cry and lock herself up in their bedroom. He should have seen this coming- mybe she would still be here if he did everything different.

He growled in frustration and banged the shot glass on the bar counter. The bar tender- a black young woman wearing a red tank that revealed some of her stomach with black fitted jeans- came over and placed another shot and poured herself one as well.

She smiled down at her shot as he looked at her confused. Finially she raised her glass and said,"Heres to the future. May it be better then this one." Her voice surprised him a little. He could her a faint accent- Brittish or English perhaps. He slowly raised his glass and they both tilted back and quickly downed it.

She leaned over the counter a little with her arms crossed."So who's the girl that has you down ol' chap?"

He blinked."How did you know?"

The woman smiled a knowing smile and replied,"Well..let's see. I work at a bar and get alot of customers with different reasons to be here. I'm also considering the fact that I've seen you come in here once or twice with some of the police force. You never drink this much. So it's either a girl or a fucked up day. I highly doubt you're the type of guy to drink his anger away."

Leonardo sighed and leaned back on the barstool alittle ways. He looked up at her."She said she loved me." His eye narrow a little as he growled,"If she loved then why did she leave?"

Her smile softend."I guess love wasn't enough to keep her."

She jumped when he started laughing. He took out a ring from his pocket and placed it on the counter. He smiled ruefully,"I bought that last month and planned on asking her to marry me..." He scuffed,"Guess all those fairytale endings are a load of bull shit." The bar tender looked down at the ring she took one of his glasses and started to clean it with a wet rag.

"At least she didn't leave you at the alter. I never give my heart away so easy to someone and when I think I found the one...he runs off with my best friend and moves to fiji." She shooked her head keeping her head down as she cleans the glass still."Never even seen it coming."

He spun the ring around,"Surprisingly this story isn't making me feel better."

She smirked."Love is a a gift. There are so many wonderful and terrible things that love can cause." She placed the glass up and moved to the next one."Did we get screwed over by people we thought we loved? Yes. But the funny thing about love is that it always gives the person a second chance."

Leo looked down at his empty glass."So you're a bartender and a phsychologist."

The woman smirked."One of my many charms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0oo0oo0o Amore 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gabby! The stove!" The Latino gasped seeing black smoke form from the pot. She quickly grabbed a towel and picked up the pot and placed it in the sink. She turned on the faucet and sighed in relief. Lydia stared in wide eyed confusion.

April raised an eyebrow at the girl,"What's wrong? You seem...distracted."

The girl smiled softly,"It's..nothing. Just thinking." Lydi and April shared a look.

"About?" Gabriela's eyes softend when she heard _his_ laugh. The red head smiled brightly and tilted her head to the side."I know that look."

She started to take out a cake from the oven."What look?" Lydia was drying her hands off.

She smiled,"_The _look." She giggled.

April giggled,"Your in love." Gabby nearly dropped the pan. Lydia moved on to placing the rolls in a basket.

She sighed sadly, but managed a smile."Amor...is it that abvious?"

The red head took the cake from her and started to ice it with chacolate."Only to those who _look_." She spoke while she iced,"You picked a great guy- a big hothead- but a great guy."

"Not to mention my little cuddly-poo's big bro!"

Gabby leaned against the counter."Does he even like me?" She laughed blushing a little,"Listen to me I sound like a high schooler in love."

"That's how I was when I reliased that Casey was the one." The blonde nodded in agreement. April placed a hand on her shoulder,"Trust me things will sort themselve out in the end." She sighed and glanced out the kitchen to catch a glimpse of him.

She whispered,"I hope so.."

Raph raised an eyeridge at his best friend."Where's fearless?"

Casey frowned and looked over towards his two brothers. Mikey sighed,"We have no idea. Ever since Tonya left him..he's been locking himself up in his room and going out alot at night."

Donnie nodded,"Yeah, even your captian knew something was wrong. He had to threaten to fire him to get Leo to take some leave."

Raph glared at his bottle,"Poor guy. I don't get it...why'd she leave?"

Mikey and Don both shrugged. Splinter strocked his beard thoughtfully,"In retrospect of what happend...I believe that Miss Trent was under pressure and did what she thought would be best for her- not thinking about the outcome of Leonardo."

Casey smirked,"Well I'm done wit all dis sad crap." He slung an arm around his friend's shoulder,"Sooo, are ya goin' ta make a move or wait until one of us do it for you?"

He blinked,"What da hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Mikey perked up,"_Seriously_? Gabriela, dude are you that stupid?"

Raph glared at his brother,"I ain't stupid...an' what 'bout Gabby?"

Donatello sighed and face palmed,"He's stupid.."

"I am sorry my son...but I agree with your brothers. You really should, as you kids say, Go for it."

Casey chuckeled,"Look man...we see the way you two look at each other."

He rolled his eyes smirking."Yeah..well..." He sighed and glanced towards the kitchen."She's a good...friend."

Casey punched his arm,"You big dome head! It's clear you think of 'er more den dat!"

"Plus April has suspitions that she feels the same way." Don added.

Raph glared at them while rubbing his arm. He kept up the glare and smirked,"Well, what do you propose I do?"

Mikey smiled,"Simple."

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o Rigged dinner 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls came out and had the table set up. The guys were still in the living room talking and Leo was still AWOL. Lydia walked into the living room and smiled at them.

"Dinner's ready!"

Casey got up and stretched. Donatello and Mikey were already making their way to the dining room along with Splinter.

Casey grabbed Raph's arm and whispered,"Remember what we talked about. It's now or never so don't screw dis up bozo." He playfully punch his arm.

"Yeah, yeah Jones jus' keep it up."

Lydia sat down next to Mikey and April next to Casey. Raph was about to take his own seat next to Don when Gabriela walked in. He smiled and imediatly pulled out a chair for her- which happend to be next to his. She seemed taken aback by this action, but smiled her thanks none-the-less. Everyone took note at this and all shared secreative knowing smiles. She sat down and he next to her. Splinter was at the head of the table.

April smiled holding up her fork,"Dig in everyone!"

Further into the dinner Mikey was being scolded by his father and girlfriend for playing with his food. Apparently chicken legs weren't meant to be used as drum sticks. Raph rolled his eyes at his brother. Without paying much attention he reached for the gravy and bumped hands with Gabby. They both jumped slightly and muttered apologies- neither one noticing the other blush.

Mikey grinned over at Don. They both had a full proof plan and were ready to set it in motion. Mikey smiled,"Dude this tastes amazing..props to the cook!"

April and Lydia giggled. The red head replied,"Well that would be Gabby. She did most of the cooking."

Splinter smiled softly at her,"You truely have a gift Miss Montez."

The brunette nodded in agreement,"So true. Without her, there would be no dinner." Gabby blushed at the compliments.

Raph smirked at her,"It really is good. Ya outdone yerself tanight."

She rolled her eyes,"Yeah..well...I can't take credit for the baking. That was Lydia and April."

The red head smiled,"I still can't believe you're an amazing cook, but aren't worht five cents when it comes to making a cake."

"I only inherited my mother's cooking skills. My brothers though..they can bake anything you want and make it taste like heaven."

Raph chuckeled,"I'd rather have a girl who can cook ova' one who can bake. A guy can only tollerate sweets fer so long."

The Latino felt her cheeks burn at what he just said. She shooked herself and just laughed it off replying,"Well don't worry amigo I can promise that you'll never go hungry while I'm around."

Mikey grinned over a mouthfull of steak,"True that dudette!"

Donatello took a swig of his drink and looked at the others. He faked a yawn,"Well I'm full. I think I might head to bed early."

Raph frowned,"It's only four an' you haven't even touched yer steak." He just shrugged and went on to explaining how he wasn't hungry as he left the group.

Casey smirked and after wolfing down his second helping grabbed April- just as she was in midbite. She looked at her boyfriend questioning his actions,"I haven't even finished yet! Plus that cake-"

"Can wait babe." He gestured with his head towards Raph and Gabby."But right now I wanna go up on da roof with ya an' enjoy the night sky." His wife frowned clearly not getting the hint. He sighed,"We can take some cake with us if ya want?" She smiled and they left.

Mikiey glanced over at Lydia who nodded- abviously understanding what they were doing. She looked over at Master Splinter and smiled. "Splinter would you like to join Mikey and me in a friendly game of Uno?" The elderly rat smiled with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I would love to my daughter."

Gabriela perked up a little- while Raph was getting nervous as to where this was heading. She smiled,"That sounds fun! Mind if-"

"NO!" Mikey blurted causing the girl to jump. He chuckeled nervously as Lydia glared at him."What Michelangelo means is...you two aren't done eating and we don't want to be rude." She smiled as she added- practicly out the door by then,"But when you're done you can join us!"

The two were left there alone in silence. Gabriela took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. _Just relax...it's just Raph._ Ironicly that was the problem.

Raphael cleared his throat and looked next to her,"Sorry 'bout dat. They can be really-"

"Awkward?" He laughed.

"Yeah." He grinned. They fell into another awkward silence.

Meanwhile Mikey and everyone else were huddled in front of Don's computer screen spying on the couple.

Casey graoned and slapped his forhead,"He's dyin' out there!"

April nodded in agreement,"To think _he_ was a player..."

Mikey smiled brightly,"Don't worry! Michelangelo 'Dr. of Love' will fix this!" He reached over his brother's shoulder and pressed a button on the keyboard. Donnie frowned.

"What did you-" Suddenly soft music started playing. _You and me _by Life house filled the room.

Gabriela raised an eyebrow,"Um..."

Raph sighed and face palmed,"Mikey." She giggled softly and suddenly got up. He looked at her confused.

She offered him her hand,"Want to dance?"

He smirked."Isn't it da guy's job ta ask?"

She grinned."Such a cliche- and besides why don't you just shut up and go with it querido."

He chuckeled,"I can do that." He took her hand and she pulled him up and out of his chair. He pulled her close and placed his left hand around her waist. Gabby placed her's on his shoulder and her other incased in his hand.

They started to dance in a slow type of "waltz". His hand gently rubbed the dip of her back. He smiled softly down her,"I never really got the chance ta thank you fer bein' dere fer me."

She giggled lightly,"Well someone has to look after your ass." He rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"Well...I hate to say it...but Mikey's plan worked." Don said as he leaned back against his chair.

Lydia kissed her boyfriend,"That's my cuddle-bear for ya!"

He blushed,"Aw, shucks babe..."

Splinter rolled his eyes wearing a smile,"Kids."

Gabriela softly sang along with the song and laid her head against his chest. Raph's heart fluttered. Her scent intoxicated him. He burried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet aroma. She felt a small blush apear in her cheeks, but stayed where she was. The song was slowing down- as did their dancing.

All too soon did the song end. They stoped and wrapped each other's arms around the other. She smiled into his chest. He whispered,"Gabby...mi corazon."

Her eyes widend and she looked up at him."I thought you didn't speak-"

"I kind of picked up a little..." He raised an eyeridge,"I did say dat right didn't I?" _Hell if I messed dis up by saying somethin' stupid.._

Gabby smiled,"Si, it was perfect." She bit her lip nervously,"Did...you mean it?"

He titled her chin up slightly and brushed his lips against hers."Si..mi amor."

She smiled against his lips and murmured,"Te amo."

He chuckeled softly,"What does dat mean?"

She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck."What do you think it means?"

Raph pulled her against his plasteron and kissed her. Her mind went blank. Warmth filled her inner core and through out her body. He deepend the kiss- moving one of his hands to gently stroke her hair. She moaned quietly giving into him fully. His tongue flicked out and licked over her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance and their tongues danced.

All the while their little "spies" were celebrating in Donnie's lab.

They both pulled away slightly to catch their breath. Raph laid his forhead against hers and whispered,"Te amo, Gabriela." Her eyes had a brighter spark in them now. For that moment- for them at least- things were right in the world.

**(A.N) Ok I know in my last chapter I said this one would be DonXSerena. You see what changed my mind was this dream I had. It inspired this chapter and I couldn't shake the feeling that this needed to be written first and then Don's date. Also, about Tonya...in later chapters you'll understand why she left Leo and don't worry...I have someone picked out for our fearless leader ;) **

**Mike: Dude I should get a job as a match maker! **

**Me: Yeah you were pretty good **

**Leo:*walks in holding script* I have a complant about the next chapter!**

**Me:*sighs* What's wrong with it now? **

**Leo:*glares at me* You have me portraied as a drunk! **

**Mike: Hey bro relax. You needed to loosen up anyways. **

**Leo: Loosen up! WTH? I'm fun enough right? **

**Me and Mike:*silence*... **

**Leo: Right?!**

**Me:*coughs* Stick in the mud. **

**Leo:*walks away and comes back with a gaint hammer* **

**Me:*backs away slowly* Uh...Leo...think about this..**

**Leo:*grins evilly* Don't worry I already have *chases after me with hammer raised* **

**Mike: Uh...that was a random cartoon joke folks! *clears throat* Bell owns nothing except her OCs! **

**Me:*dodges Leo* Please review! **

**Leo:*yells* HOLD STILL! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU! **


	11. Chapter 11

Serena carefully dabbed some light pink lipstick on her lips. She pressed them together to smooth the paint out. She smiled at her reflection as she pulled her long hair in a high pony tail. Tonight was her and Donnie's first date. The turtle cuaght the librarian completely by surprise when he asked her out. Honestly she was excited. Never had anyone sparked her intrests as Donatello did.

He was so adorable. Serena sighed happily and went to dig out a dress out of her closet. She browsed through her clothes until she found the one. It was a light pink dress that fell a little above the knees. Becouse of the weather she dawned on a matching jacket that stopped at her elbows. She padded across her bed room to her vanity. She picked up a small crystal perfume bottle. She uncapped it and spayed some Rose Mary on her neck.

As she set the bottle down her buzzer sprung to life. Her smile widdend."Be right there!"

She praticly sprinted to her bed and started digging around for her shoes. She felt around until she grabbed them. She fumbled a little as she put on the naked heels.

Serena briskly walked towards the door- pausing a moment at a nearby mirror to fix her hair. She took in a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Donatello dressed in a purple polo and khakies. He gave her a small smile and held up a beautiful bouquet of light purple marigolds.

She gasped and gently accepted them."They're gorgous!" She closed her eyes and took a moment to inhale their scent. She opened her eyes and met his gaze."Thankyou." A small gust of wind blew passed them. She shivered and opened the door some more."Why don't you come in? We can go after I put these up."

He walked in and checked her apartment out."Alright." The room was exactly how he pictured it. Bookshelves covered one wall of the living room and a dark leather couch in front of a small flat screen. It was neat- everything had it's place. He smiled,"I like your place." He called out.

"Thanks." She was back with a glass vase filled with the flowers. She placed them down on a table in the hallway and snatched up her purse.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded,"Lead the way..." She linked her arm through his as they walked out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o Drink away the pain 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo walked inside the bar and spotted the bartender. She was busy with pouring shots for a couple of guys. He grabbed an empty stool and waited.

She laughed at something one of the men said and glanced his way. She excused herself and was in front of him in an instant. She smiled,"Come back for another glass of sin?"

He didn't crack a grin. He leaned his elbows ontop the counter and sighed."Just give me something that will make me forget."

The woman grabbed a glass and set it in front of him. As she poured some Bourbon she remarked,"You know the way I see it. Alcohol can do two things for you. You wont remember the night from before and that's something I would assume everyone want's to try to remember. As for the memories you want rid of...you'll remember them more vivid then the last."

Leo he sipped his glass and stared down it ruefully. The woman gave him small smile."I didn't catch your name."

He blinked."What?"

She rolled her eyes."Your. Name. You never told me your name."

He raised an eyeridge."Leonardo."

"Leonardo..." She smirked,"Well Leonardo, I'm Evie Belden."

Leo took a another swig of his drink."Pretty name."

Evie just smiled and went on to pouring drinks for someonelse. His eyes were glued on her slim hands. Watching as they gracefully manuvared in throwing the two bottles and catching them- ready opened and the pink liquid being poured into a martini glass. She slid the glass down the table and was met with a blonde- who was looking straight at him. Leo took another drink.

Out of the corner of his eye he could tell the what the blonde was up to. She was certainly dressed looking for a good time. Her skimpy tank show cased her breasts and made it abvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Evie was back with a small shot glass. Leo was about to tell her he didn't order anything when she answered,"From tall, blonde, and skanky."

He sighed and muttered."So not in the mood."

"Yeah, well try and telling that to her."

Evie smirked and patted his arm. He watched her walk away and found the blonde smileing at him. He looked down at his glass as the woman walked over to him. She falshed a white smile.

"Hi."

Leo tapped his finger on the counter. _Might as well get this over with._ He looked her over and inwardly cringed. He took another drink.

The blonde leaned in a little to show off her clevage."I'm Kelly. What's yours?"

"Greg."

She wrinkled her nose a little but still held her flirtatious face."Well...Greg. How 'bout me and you go have some fun?"

Leo eyed her."Sorry, but humans aren't exactly my type."

The woman huffed and stalked off elsewere to find a good time. Leo looked down at his drink. He downed the rest of it. _Another long night... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 Baby of mine o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena pouted a little as her third attempt of useing chopsticks turned into utter failure. She dropped her mein noodles again."Oh, blast it all! Why can't I get this right?"

Donatello chuckled as he expertly ate with his. She smirked at him."You make this look easy."

He smiled,"Yeah, lots of practice over the years I guess." He shook his head as she tried again."Here...let me show you a little secret." She handed him her chopsticks and blushed a little when their fingers brushed against each other.

He dug inside his pocket and revealed a rubber band. She raised an eyebrow at him."Just watch.." He gently wrapped the rubber band around the two sticks at the ends. He bent them once, twice. He handed them back to her."Now try."

She nervously chewed the inside of her cheek as she tried again. Her eyes lite up and she let out a small gasp of aclomplishment. She looked at him as she slurped her noodles.

"You are a genious!" He laughed as she continued eating her noodles.

Once they were done eating (which he paid for) they took a small detour to the park. Serena leaned against his arm as they talked.

"So after my mother died I took over her book store..." Serena smiled sadly up towards the sky."I miss that book store..."

Don raised an eyeridge,"Why did you sell it?"

She looked at him in surprise. She never really put much thought into it. She tilted her head to the side."It was the most logical thing to do."

He could feel the sadness radiating off of her. He wanted to see that smile of hers again. That's when he spotted it. A small cariage being drawn by a huge Belgian Horse.

He pointed."How about a ride around the park?"

She smiled softly."I'd love that."

The ride around the park was peaceful. Hardly anyone was out- except for young lovers. Don and Serena were seated next to each other as the driver stirred the horse around the narrow path.

A small gust of wind blew past them. She shivered a little and rubbed her arms. Even with her jacket it was still a tad but nippy out.

"Cold?" She nodded shyly at him. Don placed an arm around her slim shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. She snuggled into him and laid her head against his shoulder."Better?"

She giggled."Much." The night was theirs to enjoy and with the moon shineing down on them they couldn't be happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Dunk night o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie slammed a shot glass down as she served another costumer. Tonight was happy hour at Swag. She was about to start on another drink mix when Janet tapped her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow."What the bloody hell is it this time?"

The pixie cut lesbian rolled her eyes. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder."Your boyfriend is scaring away some of the costumers."

Evie frowned. _Boyfriend?_ She looked over and stared wide eyed at a certain turtle. She walked over as a bulky latino man was about to take a swing at him. She jumped over the counter and caught his fist.

She glared at him."Is there a problem gentlemen?"

The man glared from her to Leonardo and back to her again."Fuck yeah, we got problems." He pointed towards Leo."That bastard thinks he can just sit in my seat. You better tell hombre dat he better watch out! He don't know who he messing with!"

She held her glare."Seems to me that you need to take a hike!" She shoved him a little."I don't like people bugging my favorite costumers."

The man jumped on her and grabbed her arm."Bitch you defend this freak? People would pop that cute ass of yers for sayin' shit like that!"

His grip was starting to hurt. She struggled against him."Well he's more human then you and your crew _hombre_. So way don't you take your latino ass somewhere else?"

His eyes flashed red. She braced herself for a hit. Nothing. She felt herself being set free and heard a loud scream. Sh gasped and stared wide eyed at Leo. He had the man's hand bent unnaturally backwards against his arm. She gulped but felt graditude wash over for the mutant.

Leo stared at the man in the eyes and growled,"Leave. Now." The guy whimpered as Leo shoved him away. He and some other guys made a run for it.

"HEY!" Benny, the owner, looked pissed. He pointed a meaty finger at Leo."I'll have none of that! Get outta my bar you freak!"

Evie could not believe her ears. _That sorry little bastard..._ Leo didn't say a word. She caught his gaze. His eyes looked...empty. As soon as he took one step his legs turned into water and he staggered to the floor. Everyone backed away from him in disgust.

Evie ran towards him and slung his arm over her shoulder. He smelled of cheap booze.

He tensed up a little but quickly relaxed into her body."Why help?" His voice sounded rough- like sand paper.

She waited until they were outside to answer."You're kidding right?" She paused."Fuck you're so drunk you're not going to remember a bloody thing." She heaved a sigh and took in most of his wieght.

He laughed humorlessly."You...smell..good..." He burried his face in her hair.

She lightly slapped his arm."Don't even." She smirked at the pout he gave her. Honestly, he looked cute like that. She nudged him."Trust me you'll thank me in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Just a kiss good night 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph gasped and woke up from, yet another, nightmare. It was the same one replaying in his mind over and over again. He looked down next to him to find Gabriela soundly asleep. He let out a sigh and ran his hands over his face. _Safe...we're safe._

After Raphael picked her up from work she invited him over to watch a movie. She fell asleep during the movie. He picked her up and tucked her in bed. So it was a slight surprise when she grabbed his hand and asked him to stay.

Their relationship was slowly building up and that was just fine with him. If one thing was sure in is his heart it was the fact that he wasn't going to rush things with Gabby like he would with other girls. She was speacial and that was how she was going to be treated. Good ol' Raphie was defiantly not going to mess things up with her. He cared about her to much and he knew if she left him that that would be it. No more girls and no more trying. Gabby was his one and only that's how he wanted it to stay- though, truth be told he wouldn't stop her from leaving.

He quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He slumped over the sink and had the water turned on. He looked at his reflection. His eyes had small dark circles underneath them. He splashed some water on his face and blindly turned off the running water. He snatched up a towel and whipped it across his face.

"Raph?" He looked up and from the mirror saw Gabriela leaning against the door frame. Her hair was slightly mused."You alright?"

He smiled as he turned to face her."Yeah..'m fine babe."

She didn't seem convenced. Gabby walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her small waist. He pressed his forhead against hers."No offense but ya look like hell."

He chuckled."Guess I jus' need some sleep." He surpressed a yawn."I haven't been gettin' much of it lately."

She lightly kissed his lips and murmured,"I think I can fix that."

He shivered and wishpered."Oh?"

She chuckled and shaked her head."Nothing like that gorgeous." She move her hands to rest on his shoulders."Just relax." She started kissing down his neck."And let me work my magic."

She took his hand and lead him to the bed. She gently pushed Raph back against the soft comforter."Turn around." He didn't argue and did as he was instructed. He felt a little pressure as she climbed ontop of his shell. Gabby gently rubbed her hands on his exposed muscles.

A small moan escaped his lips. He leaned into her touch. He smiled."I need dis."

She chuckled and put her focus on a particularly tough knot in his neck. She grunted."Goodness I've seen concrete with more give."

Raph sighed,"Yeah that's where it all goes...'Ey Gabby?"

She kept at her task."Si?" He turned over on his back. She now stradled his hips and her hands were on his plasteron.

He wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger."Don't eva' leave me."

Her eyes softend. She gently caressed his face and wishpered."What can I do to convence you that I will never leave you?"

He tugged on her hair and brought her down against him. He brushed his lips against hers."Kiss me."

Gabriela complied. Her mouth moved against his. He slid his arms around her and deepend the kiss. He brought one hand up and entangled it in her hair. Her hands moved to his shoulders. His heart fluttered against his plasteron.

They broke the kiss. Their chests heaved up and down. Raphael looked up into her eyes and wishpered,"Mine?"

She pecked his cheek and kissed him."Yes, yours. All yours."

He pulled her back into another kiss."Mine..." Raph smiled against her lips. The warmth of her body spread through his. He gently pulled away and pressed a kiss on her forhead."Te amo, Gabriela."

She smiled softly as her eyes started to close."Te amo...Raphael."

**(A.N) OMG! I am so sorry! :( This long wait must have been killer! But I think I did an ok job on this chapter...PLease review! I own nothing! **

**-Bell :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Leonardo woke up with the worst head ache in his life. He groaned a little as he tried to sit up. He blinked away some of the fog of last night. He covered his eyes with his arm. Images of what happend last night flooded his mind. All that his mind fully processed was that he some how managed to not go straight home.

He grumbled something that was incoherent even to his own ears. He finially gained some sense to his suroundings. He was on a couch with his clothes still on but his shoes were off and he had a afgan ontop of him. _Where the hell am I? _

The apartment was small and looked a little run down but was liveable. The living room was small and had a joint, and equally as small, kitchenette. There was a narrow hallway that probably had one bedroom- lucky if there were two and a small bathroom.

Soft foot steps pounded down the hall. He instantly ducked down and pretended to be asleep. He opened one eye and saw a little girl. She had on pink pajamas and her black hair was in pig tails. She laughed as a woman ran and scooped her up. Leo watched as the woman, who he assumed was the mother, tickled the child. The woman had on a black tank top with gray boy shorts and had on a whit knite sweater.

He finially realised who the woman was. Evie. Bartender Evie. He sat up a little and continued to watch. Evie put the girl down and smiled.

"Now who wants some breakfast?"

The girl jumped up and ran into the kitchen area."I do! I do!"

Evie giggled but paused to look over at Leo. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest."So you're up. Are you hungry?"

Leo sighed,"Yeah...starving."

She walked into the kitchen and went to work. She grabbed a fryingpan and looked over her shoulder at Leo."You can sit in here if you want to."

He got up and reveled in stretching out his sore muscles. He walked over and scooted out a wooden chair. The little girl stared at him. She had on a hug smile that showed a missing tooth.

Evie smiled down at the girl as she passed her to get to the fridge."Almost forgot. Leonardo this is Mary. Mary this is the friend I told you about."

The girl giggled,"Hi.." She cuddled up to a teddy bear that he never noticed until now. She peeked over the bear."Are you really a turtle mister?"

Evie frowned and grabbed a carton of eggs. She flicked the child on the back of the head as she passed her again.

"OW! Momma!"

"Don't be rude." She was cracking the eggs and putting them into a mixing bowl.

Leo chuckled,"No she's fine." He leaned back in his chair and smiled at the girl."Yes I am a real turtle. Here." He held out his hand.

Mary hesitated before gently touching his hand. Her's looked like a mere dolls hand compared to his gaint one. Her green eyes widdend as she grasped his hand.

Her face broke out into a grin again."Cool!" She held up her stuffed toy and said proudly,"This is Teddy!" She covered the bears overly stuffed ears and leaned towards Leo. Her voice dropped to a wishper,"He's very shy...but don't tell him I told you. He's very sens..sensite.." She frowned.

"Sensitive?" Evie offered as she whisked the eggs.

The girl smiled shyly."Yes! Sensitive!"

Leo chuckled. He loved kids and so far he adored Mary."Don't worry, it will be our little secrete."

She giggled and held out her pinky."Pinky swear?"

He held out his bulky one and smiled. They hooked pikies."Pinky swear."

She looked down at her bear and looked back up at Leo."Teddy says that he likes you."

His smile widend."Well tell Teddy I like him too."

She giggled and hid behind her teddy bear again. She smiled. Evie looked over her shoulder."Mary why don't you go wash up?"

Mary jumped off the chair and held her bear by one arm,"Yes momma." She skipped off into the hallway.

Evie sat down and handed him a cup of coffee."Thanks." He took a sip.

"No problem." She looked over the rim of her cup."You're a natrual with kids."

"Yeah...I always planned on having some of my own." He looked down at his cup."So I'm guessing your husband doesn't mind having a mutant over?"

She laughed."Well considering I'm single- no."

He raised an eyeridge,"Oh? Sorry I just thought...I mean you're a mother."

her smile softend."Mary isn't mine. She's really my niece. My sister and her husband died in a car accident three years ago. Mary was only a year old and barely remembers them."

Leo looked at her."I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you."

"It was at first...but Mary was worth it. Everyday I look at her I see my sister and brother-in-law smileing back." She took a sip of her coffee."That child is the one thing I did right."

He smiled."She is beautiful."

"Thank you."

He cleared his throat,"I- uh...Thanks for last night. I usually don't..drink."

"Don't worry about it. Though...I have to say you had me worried for a while." She smiled around her drink."If I do recall correctly you kept mentioning how amazing I smelled."

He nearly choked on his drink. He painfully swallowed his coffee and gasped a little."S-Sorry. I really didn't mean..I mean not to say that you smell bad- Shit I mean...damn it."

She chuckled,"Relax. I'm only teasing."

He laughed helplessly."Well glad to see you take some pity on me."

"Momma, I'm done!" Mary walked back in with her teddy right beside her. The girl hopped onto her guardian's lap and smiled brilliantly.

"I can see that." Evie held the girl close.

Mary looked at leo and smiled."Does this mean you're dateing my mommy?"

The two adults both choked and praticly performed a perfect in sync spit take.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o Baby of Mine 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey smiled as he watched Lydia eat her pancakes. She paused with her fork in her mouth. She blinked and swallowed.

"What?"

He propped his chin on his elbow and smiled dreamly at her."Oh just thinking how lucky I am."

She smiled,"You're just as lucky as _I_ am. You're the most amazing thing that as ever happend to me. I love you Michelangelo."

Mikey's smiled widend."I love ya too babe."

He finished his last piece of pancake and started cleaning up. Lydia offered to help but he just shrugged her off.

"No. I'll clean up and you can get dressed." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forhead as he went towards the sink.

Today was both they both had the day off and planned on making every hour of it count. This morning they agreed to take April and Casey's three boys out. Jeremy, Alex, and Robby had been over at Grandma-Jones' place all week to spend some time away from all the craziness. They got back on Monday and today their parents both have some errands to run. So now their favorite aunt and uncle are going to look after them.

Lydia hummed as she pulled her messy hair out of it's bun. She goes into their room and sits down on the vanity. She puts the hair bow in between her teeth and starts brushing the knots out. She always wanted to cut her hair but Michelangelo insisted on leaving it long. She glanced over at a small silver picture frame next to an over flowing jewlery box.

The picture was of two young women who had the same face, eye color, hair color, and height to boot. The one on the right was Lydia and the one on her right was her twin sister, Lyndsie. They managed to keep the whole "twin look" in their elementary school years but that was gone when Lydia stuck a piece of gum in her sister's hair- been short ever since.

When she first started dateing Mikey she forgot to mention Lyndsie's appearance. Her sister was visting from college and, ofcoarse, had a key to Lydia's apartment. She arrived their first and surprised a certain turtle. Mikey spent the whole hour talking to Lyndsie as if she were Lydia. He got the shock of a life time when Lydia walked through the door.

She smiled at the memory. Lydia placed the brush down and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She padded over to the closet and quickly changed into a light pink tank with a black sweater over it and white washed jeans and black flats. She smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

Michelangelo was putting up the last of the plates when she walked in. Lydia placed her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his neck affectionetly.

"Ready to go?"

She rested her chin on at the crook of his neck."Whenever you are love."

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Boys will be boys o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena raised an eyebrow at the scene she walked in on. All she wanted to do was ask Donatello when he wanted to meet for lunch- now her objective was slightly side tracked. Raphael had currently had her boyfriend in a headlock and both were covered in what looked like green slime.

"Raph I said I was sorry!" Donnie managed to choke out.

Raoh glared at his brother."_Sorry_ don't cut it! I asked if I was doing it right!"

"Yeah...well you might have added too much pressure..." Don gasped a little and started to turn a blue-ish green."Seariously...Can't..Breathe..."

Serena cleared her throat. The brothers paused and awkwardly turned around in their postition.

Raph smiled." 'Ey Serena! How's it goin'?"

Don clutched his arms and managed to rasp out,"Hi Serena..."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest."Do you mind releasing my boyfriend? We kind of have a date and I would like him _alive_ if at all possible."

Raph rolled his eyes- but did as he was told."Yer lucky yer girl was here."

Don took in big gulps of air and touched his throat."Yeah well any longer and I would have passed out."

Serena smirked a little."So mind telling me what that was all about?"

Don frowned."I was trying to help him unclog the kitchen drain. Apparently there was a built in back up of every months dinner we had and well one wrong turn and...Splat!"

"Gross..."

Raph wrinkled his beak."Yea no kiddin'." He sighed,"I'm gonna take a shower."

Serena smiled over at her poor turtle."I guess our date is gonna be delaid?"

He blushed and rubed the back of his neck."Seems like it. Sorry sweetie."

She walked up to him and wiped some slime off of his cheek."Don't worry. I'll wait for you."

"What happend to the kitchen!?"

All three turned to find Gabriela standing at the kitchen's entrance.

She frowned and turned to face them. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of her slime covered turtle."Dios mio! My poor tortuga...what happend?"

Raph pouted a little and barked,"Ask 'Mr. Fix it' ova' dere!"

Donnie sighed."Look I really don't have time to argue about this."

Serena patted Donnie's arm."Alright I'll help clean you up and we can head out to the theater afterwards darling." She lead him back into the bathroom.

Gabby sighed at her boyfriend and muttered,"Come on Raphie, you just need to wash your face."

He gave her a small inoccent grin as she dragged him into his bathroom. Silently he leaned up against the small counter as she grabbed a wash cloth. She bent over the tub and started to soak it once the water was luke warm.

Gabriela gestured for him to come over and sit on the edge of the tub with her. He chuckled as she wiped away the green gunck. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Hmm...Let's see..." She arched her eyerbrows together in thought."There's a mouth here somewhere...AH!" She giggled softly as she rinsed the rag off again and went back to reveal her turtle's face."Now...that's much better."

Raph smirked."So do I get a kiss?"

She raised an eyebrow."You're kidding...right? I-I just finished cleaning up that slime and you think I'm gonna _kiss you_?"

He pouted."I was _sprayed_ with that shit. Don' I get some kind 'a sympathy here?"

Gabriela sighed and pressed two fingers up to her lips. She then pressed them on the side of his beak.

Raph frowned."Dat's it?"

She winked at him and started to go off into the living room. He did a quick shake of his head and ran after her- all the while the two were caught up to her and grabbed her around her middle. She laughed as he tickled her sides. He pulled her up and kissed her.

Raph smirked as Gabby leaned up against him. He gently ran his hands through her thick hair. She smiled.

"Now dat wasn't so bad, was it?"

She wraped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back to look up at him."Hmm.." She pressed another kiss against his lips.

Raph deepend the kiss. A growl emenated deep from the back of his throat. Gabriela turned in his arms for a better angle. She gasped as his tongue flicked across her lower lip. His hands slid down to firmly grasp her hips. Warmth spread through her body from head to toe.

Suddenly his cell phone started to go off. He growled as he broke the kiss and opened the phone.

"This beta' be good."

~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Big bro where are ya? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice to hear your voice too Raph."

_"Leo? Where da fuck are ya?!" _

Leo was currently leaning against the kitchen counter of Evie's apartment. The young bartender was helping her adopted daughter get dressed.

"Relax, I'm at a friend's place. Just called to let you guys know that I'm alive."

A dry laugh sounded from the other line._"Try tellin' dat ta Splinta' or how 'bout da rest of da family!" _His brother sighed into the phone._"Look..I know yer messed up from what happend with-" _

"Don't even bring her into this." His voice was low and threatening.

_"Leo ya need ta move on. The place yer at..it's..it's not good fer ya bro." _

Leonardo smirked and rubbed his forhead."The baby brother giving advice to the oldest. That's a new one for me Raph."

_"Yeah well ya brought dis upon yerself when ya decided to go all shit faced on us..."_

"I'll be home around lunch time."

_"Alright.."_ A pause. _" 'Ey Leo?" _

He chewed the inside of his cheek."Yes?"

_"Hurry ya ass ova' 'ere so's I can kick yer shell fer doin' somthin' stupid fer once!" _

**(A.N) I own nothing! And sry if the chapters are kinda slow pace(?) but alot is going on and well...this is ALL I can write for now so hopefully this will pass soon and I can get this train going again! Oh, also as for my other TMNT _Uh Run That By Me Again_ will be updated soon either this weekend or by Monday! Pleas Review! **

**-Bell :)**


	13. NOTICE

**Alright I would like to say how sorry I am if updates are not fast enough. However, I sadly have to put ALL of my stories on hold until further notice. Part of the couse is the issue of writers block- another reason (which is pretty selfish and not at all honorable in any way shape or form) is becouse of a slightly broken heart. **

**I am angry at myself for not being able to update theses stories for you guys. Honestly I love everyone's reviews and support. I hope that you can forgive me for this period of pause and be patient with me as I sort out some problems. I wish that I had something good for you guys to read right now instead of this depressing Authors' Note- but as the saying goes: "Never kick a good horse while she's down". **

**I will make a solem vow to never do this again and make sure ALL of my work gets updated and finished. I wish all of you the best and God Bless You. **

**This is Bell saying... Good bye for now :) **

**Mikey:*cries and hugs me* Don't go! **

**Don:*sniffles* Hey Mike she's just gonna be gone for a-a little while**

**Me:*smiles and hugs back* I'll be back Mikey...I promise. **

**Raph: Yea well good riddance! Who needs ya any ways! * crosses arms to act tough but suddenly breaks down and gives me a tight hug* I'LL MISS YA KID! **

**Me:*turns blue* Can't...breathe...**

**Leo:*pries Raph off of me* Take it easy big guy.*looks at me* See ya. **

**Me:* sees the black car* Well...that's my ride...**

**all:*group hugs* **

**Me:*hears car horn beeping* Time to go...*grabs a handle to a wagon that has the girls tied up and gagged* **

**Don:*shouts* Don't forget to feed them! **

**Mikey:* waves* Don't forget to write! **

**Me: *shoves wagon inside trunk with girls screaming in muffled protest* Yeah...I'll be back...**


End file.
